87: The Forgotten Twin
by tricia b
Summary: Shiro, a patient, read lab rat, at Las Noches hospital decides he is done being used. Deciding to escape and find his lost brother and possibly some revenge, he leaves without looking back. But being a lab rat changes people, and not just physically. r&r
1. Chapter 1

Wow it has been a while since I have put anything up here. So this story started as an assignment for a creative writing class and I thought it would make a good fan fiction. It may be a bit OOC, so I am sorry if that happens. I'm kinda putting this up here as a test. If people seem interested, I'll continue it. If not, well it can rot on the internet. Hahaha. Warning! Updates may be very slow. College takes up most of my life and once that's starts up again, I won't have time for much else. Well…enjoy! Oh yeah, bla bla bla don't own, bla bla bla legal stuff.

87: The Forgotten Twin

His fingers and toes felt numb from the leather bindings that kept him to the bed. A soft hum could be heard from the IV machine as it slowly pumped fluids into his bloodstream. Half lidded eyes stared at the blank ceiling and wondered what today's mixture would be. A slam startled him from his trance and he shot a look at the door only to sigh and crash his head back onto the pillow.

"No hello, Patient 87? No good morning, doctor? I would think after all these years being together I would have at least earned that from you," the doctor commented with a smile as he shuffled through the papers on his clip board.

87 just growled and turned his head away to scowl at the wall. He had no respect for the man even if his fate lay in the hands of that so called doctor. And even that never mattered. He knew that the doctor would never let him die. "87" was too important; the pride of the facility.

"Testy today aren't we 87? Or what was that nickname the guards gave you? Shiro, right? You prefer that to your number don't you?" The doctor caressed the exposed left cheek, "Does it make you feel more human? Like you mean something to the outside world?"

Shiro turned and tried to snap at the doctor's fingers, but it was useless. Pulling his hand away the doctor just chuckled. Shiro glared holes into the man standing above him and wished the binds were not in place so that he could pounce on the doctor like a hunter would its prey.

"Show some respect to you superiors Shiro, you dam mutt!" a guard scolded. Shiro cringed as the butt of a gun was shoved into his side and he scowled at the smug looking guard.

If only he wasn't under the effects of the IV, he could have broken the binds and the guard would have regretted ever even carrying that thing. For now he just hoped that one of his ribs wasn't broken.

When the footsteps started again, Shiro snapped his head to watch the doctor. A syringe in his hand slowly filled up with a clear liquid. His eyes went wide as the needle was removed from the bottle and a small drop slipped out from the tip.

The doctor looked at the young man tied to the bed like a father would look at his sick son and darkly commented, "Now, now. Don't look so scared 87." Shiro felt his cold boney hand slick through his hair as the sickening grin glared down at him, "This will only hurt for a bit."

There was a prick, a push, and a sudden feel of warmth. Shiro's breath hitched as he tried to keep his breath steady. His lungs just couldn't get enough air. The tightness grew as his muscles froze in place. The bed shook as his body convulsed. Heat from soon to be burns pulsed into Shiro's wrists and ankles where the bind held him in place. Air hissed through his teeth as he took sharp pained breaths. His hands reached out and his fingers looked for anything to grab for comfort.

Shiro could no longer take the pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

The scream bounded off the walls and rang through Shiro's own ears. He panted for air when the sound finished echoing in the small room. He looked to the doctor. His eyes pleaded for release from this hell but only a cold unamused look shot back at him.

"Give 87 the sedative and throw him back into his room. We are done here." The doctor turned, shook his head, and sighed as Shiro heard him mutter, "Another failure."

He felt another sharp prick in his arms and his body calmed; his muscles no longer frozen in place and twitching without reason. Former footsteps fell silent when the door clicked shut and Shiro's body slumped into the mattress. The leather burns were revealed as the binds clanked against the bed. He barely felt the tube as it slipped from his arm and left the IV silent and abandoned.

"Let's go kid," was the last thing Shiro heard before the sedative took over and gave him some welcomed rest.

He shaded his eyes from the humming florescent lights that beat down on him. Shiro blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. He grabbed the bed for support, and shakily stood up and made his way to the small sink and mirror to the side of the bed. Cool water ran from the faucet and he splashed a little on his face before he looked into the mirror. His skin begged for sunlight, his eyes begged for rest, and his hair was still as white as snow. He grabbed on to the sink for balance and looked down. He could count his ribs as they poked through his shirt. His pants just barely clung to his hip bones. His stomach growled begging for something to be put in it. Shiro placed a hand on the flat surface of his abdomen and glanced at the door. Four glasses of water and two pieces of toast laid there. It had been two days.

Slowly, he made his way to the door and slumped down against the wall. His body ached and his side burned. As he lifted his shirt, Shiro was greeted by a large mark that displayed an

array of blues, blacks and purples. He sighed and rested his head against the wall while he nibbled on a piece of now stale toast.

Shiro never knew much about his condition. It had started slow. A cough, a fever, and some congestion had plagued him during his younger years. It came and went as any other cold would, but after his fourth birthday things changed. His hair turned white, he was always weak, and the coughing attacks produced blood. That was when his parents brought, and eventually, abandoned him here at Las Noches Hospital since they refused to let a terminal ill child ruin their otherwise perfect lives when another was on the way. When he was younger, he never questioned the drugs the doctors gave him. His parents still visited him then and always reassured him that it was all for him to get better. So with that, all the serums and tablets went down easy, and he even started to feel better. Then more people came in with his condition and joined Shiro on the thirteenth floor. The drugs stopped helping and came to a stalemate with the virus with the patients one by one. Shiro had been one of the first that the drugs stopped working for, and also one of the first for the experimental treatments to be tested on. At first they seemed normal. A new pill here, a different set of shots there, but then the doctor seemed to get desperate to find an answer. Shiro watched through the years as desperation slowly turned into insanity. There was one difference though between Shiro, and the others that underwent these increasingly insane experimental trials; he survived. For eighteen years he survived, and that is how he ended up here as patient 87; the so called pride of the hospital and answer the most recent plague on human kind.

Shiro scowled and bit violently into the toast. What did he care about people? People had ruined his chance at a life, so why should he help others have one? He owed them nothing. If anything, they owed him everything and he should have been paid a long time ago. He smiled a bit at the thought of finally being appreciated. People chanted his name and he was revered as being the hero of the human race. Awards were hung around his neck and a little girl gave him a bouquet of flowers.

A knock at the door brought Shiro back into the sad reality that was the hospital room. The door clicked and a guard walked into the room. Shiro smiled at seeing him; the only person that treated him as if he was a human and not a guinea pig.

"Shiro? Shiro what are you doing on the floor?" the guard asked as he reached down to scoop up the young man.

"If ya and the other guards wouldn't have putn' my food on the ground, I wouldn't have had to be down there," Shiro shot back as a grin broke through his usually stern face.

The guard sighed as he set Shiro down on the bed, "Still as sarcastic as ever I see."

"Wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

The guard shook his head with a smile and Shiro watched him as he grabbed a glass of water and the remaining piece of toast off the floor. He brought it back and set it on the small table that sat next to the bed.

"I'll try to get you some fresh food, but no promises. I had a hard enough time getting you this much while you were out. Said you were asleep, so why did you need food? For doctors, they really aren't smart."

Shiro couldn't help but laugh at the comment and thanked the guard as he left; the sound of the locks clicking shut behind him.

Time never changed in Shiro's room but he guessed it was more like eight or nine at night since that was when the guards made their second rounds. His body still ached and once the water was finished, Shiro laid flat onto the bed. The mattress was as hard as a rock, but felt like the softest of foams to his strained muscles. Whatever that clear liquid was, it had really done a number to him this time and the bruise on his side didn't help the relaxation process. But it was rare that he got a time like this so he tried to enjoy it the best he could.

Slipping back into his thoughts from the floor, Shiro's ability to relax failed and his anger grew. He didn't deserve this. No one did. And the fact that he knew so little of his condition and why they were doing this to him only made his rage grow. If he truly was the answer to a cure from this plague, why was he treated like the common infected lab rat? Caged, hidden, and at the beck and call of a master whenever they got a bright idea they wanted to test.

"Why not jus' put a collar and leash on me and call me a dog?" Shiro thought before he remembered he was already halfway there. His hand glided to his neck where a choker rested as a more permanent substitution to the common medical bracelet. His fingers felt the small metal

medallion that dangled from the collar. He was already a dog, and this dog was tired of being beaten down.

Shiro laid there through the night and thought. To break out wouldn't be hard if he planned it correctly. They knew he was awake and would come in the morning to check on him. He had to strike then. All he needed was a pair of shoes, some money, and enough time to get through the forest outside and to the highway. It could work. It had to work.

Hours passed until a cackle broke the silence of the room. Shiro looked up into the corner where a speaker hung there laughing at him as the signal worked its way through. It must be morning.

"Patient 87. A new treatment is ready to be tested by you. A guard will be there for you shortly."

The message ended with a final click and Shiro sat up. It was now or never. Crouching behind the door he waited. There was a knock, a click, and as soon as he heard his name called, Shiro pounced and landed on the guard's back. He struggled to get the guard to the ground and when he finally fell, the guard fell hard and laid still on the floor. He checked and made sure the guard still had a pulse and noticed it was the one guard who had treated Shiro with respect.

"I'm sorry man. You were always good ta me, but I can't stay here anymore. Jus' wish it wasn't you I had ta hurt ta do this."

Shiro tore shoes off the guard's feet and laced them up on pale feet. He extracted a wallet from the guards back pocket and the cash removed to be hidden in the shoes. He grabbed keys

and a walkie- from the fallen guard; one placed in each pale hand. A quick check of the hall, and Shiro made his way out running to the back stairs. He knew he wouldn't have much time. Another guard would notice his fallen comrade and quickly call for back up to find the run away.

Shiro shoved through the door that lead to the stairs. His knuckles were white as he gripped the railing and tried to keep his balance as he ran down the twelve flights. His breathing became labored as the constant weakness he felt started to catch up with him. Shiro wasn't sure he would make it, but at the same time he wouldn't give up.

The radio beeped gaining Shiro's attention, "Attention! Attention! Patient 87 has made a run for it. All units are to split up and track him down. Do not hurt him. We need him back alive and well. Hurry, He may already be outside."

"Dammit," Shiro cursed under his breath, "I thought I would have more time than that!" He swallowed his pain and continued to work his way down the stairs step by step to the salvation that waited outside.

The sound of clanking not from his own feet startled him as he got down to the fourth floor. They were close and Shiro knew it. If he didn't speed up, he would be as trapped as the dog he was in an alleyway, but he just didn't know if his legs would let him do what his mind wanted. Shiro ground his teeth, wiped the sweat from his brow, pushed the pain from his side away and started to jump the flights of stairs.

"There he is! Hurry!" a guard yelled to the group that was following him. Shiro looked up and lost his footing as he tried to jump the last flight of stairs. He rolled barrel style down, bumped off of many stairs and collided with the door at the bottom with a groan.

Dazed, he sat there and shook his head. Only when the footsteps and calls from the guards got louder did Shiro break out of the trance he was in. He fumbled for the handle of the door and used it to get back on his feet. He pulled on it to find it locked. A quick check back to see where the guards were and Shiro got to work to find what key went to the lock.

"Come on….come on," Shiro begged of the keys as he slipped them in one by one until he heard the tumblers move. He pushed the door open. A wave of adrenalin hit him. He bolted for the small forest that surrounded the hospital. He would hide there till nightfall and then make his way to the highway. A town couldn't be far away. This hospital may have been a prison for him, but it was still a hospital full of normal patients. They had to come from somewhere.

The sun beat down on him as he ran with the group of guards on his heels. He wished he could just sit and bask in it, but he had no time. If he didn't make it to the forest, he had no chance. He ran. He would enjoy the sunlight later.

The trees invited Shiro into their shadows. He dove in without a second thought. He could hear the guards yelling behind him but paid no heed to their words as he ran deeper into the thick and untamed brush. He wheezed and gasped for breath and he collapsed in a thick grove of tall trees and bushes. Shiro smiled as he gripped the dirt that lay beneath him and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Has NOT been through beta testing.

Chapter 2

Cold. Wet. Cold. Wet, wet wet! Shiro eyes cracked open and a jet black nose blocked his site. He shot up; jumping back from the foreign creature. Trying to slow his breathing, he calmed down enough to see the invader. In front of him sat a very confused black dog. The dog's head sat high enough to reach Shiro's in his sitting position. In the center of his head was a small white mark that resembled a crescent moon. His tongue hung as he panted.

"Ya dam mutt! Ya dam near killed me sneekin' up like that. Whatchu doin' out here anyway? Shouldn't you be home with a family or somethin'?" Shiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Guess you're like me huh?" He slowly reached out his hand, but the dog ran off into the dark of the trees.

Slowly Shiro got up, and looked to the sky. It was night. He has been passed out all day and the guards had not found him. He was free. He laughed at the sky; the sound raspy from lack of use. "Free huh? Guess I should head to the highway like planned. Maybe I can even find my way home. Maybe even Ichi," Shiro thought as he looked to the stars. "Yeah. I'll find Ichi. It wasn' his fault I was there." He picked a direction, deciding to follow the path the dog took and started walking. "If anyone could find civilization, a dog could."

It only took a couple hours for Shiro to regret his decision. Did trees ever end? He sighed. His chest was beginning to tighten with every step. Breathing was getting harder. "I hate bein' fucking sick." Shiro mumbled to himself as he trudged on.

After what Shiro thought to be another hour, the coughing started and there was still no highway in sight. "Fuck you forest! Will you end already!" Shiro screamed. Slumping down against a tree, Shiro rode out a coughing attack. He spat up some blood as it ended and rested his head against the bark of the tree. "Shit. I'm jus' gonna die out here. Maybe I shoun't have left."

A rustling in the bushes brought Shiro out of his momentary depression. He watched around him looking for any movement. His back pressed against the bark of the tree. He knew he could fight anything even in his condition, but winning might be hard. Shiro knew right now he was weak, but hell if he would let that get in his way. The rustling got louder. He grabbed the nearest stick he could find and got ready to fight. "Come get me bastard. Huh? Dammit dog!"

The same black dog from before came from the bushes and sat next to Shiro whining. He sighed and patted his head. "What is it dog? Can you show me outta 'ere? If not, get lost!" The dog started walking. Shiro watched him take a few steps, stop, look at him and whine for Shiro to follow. "Alright dog. I'mma trust ya, so you better lead me outta here."

Back at Las Noches hospital, the news of Shiro's escape echoed through the thirteenth floor. The other patients trapped up there called him a hero. Some even started plans to follow him. The guards doubled in number however making these plans nothing more than dreams.

"Dr Granz, tell me now, how did 87 escape?" a man asked from behind a desk that screamed importance. The man's intimidating aura stifled the young doctor. His dark brown eyes gave a false sense of security and gentleness. In reality, they burned into their targets very soul. A small smirk was placed on his this lips. "Well, start explaining Syazel, before I get impatient and choose to just punish you for the entire event."

"Well sir, it appears that the subject escaped this morning before the scheduled drug trial," glasses were adjusted on Syazel's nose; "It appears our guards failed in retrieving him as he ran. The guard that went to retrieve the specimen was found unconscious in his room. His shoes, keys, and radio was missing. The group sent to search the forest came up empty, the incompetent fools. I knew we should have put cameras in all the rooms."

"This is unacceptable Dr. Granz. You understand this correct?"

"Of course Dr. Aizen. Do not worry. We will find the patient and bring him back here at all costs. We cannot let our pride and joy run free for too long now can we?"

A dark smile graced Dr. Aizen's face, "No we can't. That boy does not even exists to the outside world, and yet he is more important that any of them out there. Not to mention, the most dangerous."

"Sir?" Syazel asked. What could he be talking about? The boy was very sick yes, but he was far from contagious. A little rebellious as well, but nothing that couldn't be put under control with the right treatment. A small evil cackle brought Syazel back from his thoughts and he looked to his boss. His smirk had morphed into a full smile. It made Syazel cringe.

"Just wait, Dr. Granz. More than just the young man's appearance was altered by those treatments."

"Ok dog, this is getting' real old now," Shiro whined, "Wait…" He perked up hearing what he believed to be cars. Sprinting he ran towards the noise. He collapsed out of the trees. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon slightly blinding him. Shading his eyes he looked up. His eyes grew slightly darker, the irises glowing gold, as he read, "Karakura Town. Karakura town! Hehehehe, I'm comin' Ichi. I'm commin' home."


	3. Chapter 3

Well it seems like at least some people are interested in the story so I'll keep going for now at least. I warn you the entire plot isn't completely settled out, but I'm working on it. Thanks to anyone who reads and/or reviews!

WARNING: Has not been through beta testing

Chapter 3

The sun had rose, creating a pleasant warmth around the small town of Karakura. A few clouds hung in the sky allowing cool patches of shade to scatter the streets. Here is where Shiro stood looking up at the building he remembered as his childhood home. He smiled darkly as he saw that it had not changed in the years he was in hell. It was the same shade of tan with the small front yard and big sign across the side entrance saying "Kurosaki Clinic." The sign had faded slightly from the years but was still easy to read.

"Good boy," Shiro patted the dogs head, "Ya lead me right ta home." Shiro did wonder why the dog lead him here. It wasn't like the mutt knew this was his goal. That would be absurd. Maybe he just got lucky. He was due for some old fashion good luck after all the bad luck he had had. That thought was quickly pushed back though when he thought of everything that could go wrong. Yes the house and clinic was still here, but that didn't mean his brother was. He could have moved on from this place. He was able to live his life after all. Anger boiled slightly at that thought but was suppressed. It wasn't Ichigo's fault. He needed to remember that.

His parents? Well that was a different story. They were the ones that left him there. That had been burned into his mind. They didn't want him anymore. Didn't need him. Maybe they were still here. Shiro's eyes began to glow and he licked his teeth as the feelings of revenge grew. His mind started to cloud. Sick images came into his head that gave him a feeling of satisfaction for a moment before he realized what he was thinking and regained control. Shaking his head, Shiro took a deep breath, the thoughts now forgotten and his head clear

"Well, should we try ta pay my dear lost brother a visit?" Shiro looked down at the dog and he barked heading straight for the door. "Eager ain't we." The dog disappeared into the clinic and only then did Shiro notice the dog door. This couldn't be the dog's house could it? Why didn't he have a collar then? Even Shiro had a collar to show who owned him. Of course, his family had abandoned him, they could easily not care if they lost a dog.

The dog came back out and whined at Shiro. Only when he made a move towards the door did the dog return inside. Upon opening the door, Shiro was greeted with the soft smell of lavender and antiseptic. The small waiting room had a cozy feel to it with its few plush chairs and small TV in the corner. Some movie was playing on the screen that Shiro didn't recognize but he wasn't surprised. He had only ever seen maybe three movies in his life and two of them were educational. A small built in desk sat in between two doors. If he remembered correctly, one went to the patents rooms and the other into the main house. Being so long, he couldn't remember which was which.

"OW! You dam fucking dog!" Shiro came out of his observation and looked at the blue haired man sitting behind the desk. He held his hand tightly and Shiro could barely see what looked to be slight teeth marks in the back. "Fuck you Zangetsu! I thought ya were finally gone for good this time and ya come back and fucking bite me!" The dog, now known as Zangetsu, just sat and wagged his tail. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he panted. Zangetsu looked to be smiling and proud of his work. Shiro couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, ya think it's funny do ya? You little white haired prick!" The man behind the counter had finally noticed Shiro and stood. He towered Shiro slightly and was very much more muscular.

"Ya, I do. Ya got a problem with that Blueberry?" Shiro shot back.

"You fucking bastard! Say that again. I dare ya!" the man started to come out from behind the desk. Zangetsu followed him and stood next to the two as if he was a spectator happy to have the best seat in the house.

"Say wha' again Blueberry?" Shiro smirked knowing he hit a nerve.

"You bastard, I'm going to fuckin'…."

"Grimmjow!" the bluenett was cut off, "What the hell are you doing? This is a clinic, not a fight club. I swear I bring you in here for a few days while Orihime is on vacation to help out and again you try to pick a fight with a client!"

"But he started it Ichi! Little Bastard called me a blueberry!" The other man ran a hand across his face and through his hair at Grimmjow's words.

"Ichi," Shiro thought, "Could it be?" He looked over at the man. His attire let everyone know he was the doctor here even though it was a bit casual. A white lab coat covered dark jeans and what looked to be a black polo shirt. Black tennis shoes that could pass as formal shoes with the right clothes were on his feet. A messy orange mop of hair, now made even worse, topped his head. Light brown eyes stared intently at his temporary help. His features and stature matched Shiro's in everything but the obvious. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the other two arguing.

"Your dam mutt came in and fucking bit me after draggin' this dam bastard in with him!"

"That doesn't mean you can start picking fights! And how many times have I told you to stop taking off Zangetsu's collar and leaving him outside at night? You know he runs off during the night if we do that."

"Ya think the dam mutt would get th' hint and not come back," Grimmjow mused only to be hit across the head.

"We agreed Grimmjow, I keep my dog, and you keep your cat. Now get back to work. I'll handle this one ok?"

Grimmjow gave in and grumbled something about how at least Pantera doesn't bite him as he took his place back at the desk. The young doctor turned his attention back to the potential patient. He only then noticed the odd attire the other had on. The scrubs like clothing that almost made him look like a nurse; the boots that were definitely for more than just hiking and were being worn without socks. Most of all was the collar that looked to have not been removed in a very long time that acted as a choker around his neck. Working his way up, the doctor found this other man's facial features to be similar to his own. Too similar. Almost a carbon copy with different colors.

"Can…can I help you?" the doctor finally got out. Shiro didn't answer right away. He continued to study the man in front of him. "Hello?"

"Is your name Ichigo Kurosaki?" The question just slipped as if Shiro's voice was acting on its own. The doctor nodded. "Do you remember your brother?"

Ichigo's face suddenly changed. Sadness fell on it briefly before a bit of anger, "My brother is dead. And who the hell are you coming in here asking me about him? How the hell do you even know about him?"

"I am him. I am Ogihci Kurosaki," The name burned on Shiro's tongue. It had been so long since he recognized it as his. It had been even longer since he had been called by it. He only was sure it was his since it was etched into his tag. Before he knew it, Shiro's cheek was stinging. "What the hell was that for?"

"It isn't funny to mess with a man like you just have," the honey brown eyes that before seemed so calm had turned into pools of anger and hate. "I lost my brother when I was very young and I didn't even get to say goodbye! None of us did! And you come walking in here pretending to be him! You bastard!" Shiro's stomach burned this time. He fell over clutching his middle before he could react. Raspy wheezing coughs would not stop until he spit up blood. The doctor was shocked for only a second before he acted.

"Grimm! Help me get this man to the back. Whoever he is, he needs help." Shiro felt strong hands on him and heard the rushing of feet before it all went dark.

Soft beeps rang gently through Shiro's ears. He could barely make out voices around him. He felt something soft under him and decided it was a bed. It seemed much softer than ones in the past though. The soft beeping drifted back into his thought. Beeping and a bed; he was in a hospital. Was it all a dream? He remembered being punched. It even still hurt there. No, this must be the clinic. They hadn't brought him back. The slight panic subsided. Shiro slowly opened his eyes to see orange and blue hair hovering above him.

"He seems stable, but other than what this collar says I have no idea where he came from."

"Is he really your brother?"

"Could be Grim. Collar has his name on it and the hospital he was treated in. He looks like me only white with golden eyes. And being dressed the way he is suggests he was in a hospital before this. The bad health practically confirms it."

"I'm telling ya…I'm…him," Shiro rasped out through shaky breaths. "My brother….is you, Ichigo. We are….twins but…I was sick. Ya visited…every Thursday a' 4 o'clock. That…that was the day you didn' have karate." Shiro felt his breathing get steadier. "I wanted to try too…but was to sick. So…ya trained me. Ya trained me Ichi." Shiro smirked. "Could neva beat ya though so you were King. You were King, an' I was you're horse."

"What's he babbling on abou' Ichi?"

"Grimm, go get him something to eat will you. My brother looks like he hasn't eaten in days." Ichigo smiled and patted Shiro on the shoulder as Grimmjow left the room. "It's good to have you home Ogihci."

Shiro smirked and let out a chuckle, "I dun use that name anymore Ichi. Call me Shiro."

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is kinda short too. That just seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I know it's a little fluffy but I promise some more hard stuff will come later. Have possibly some gory stuff planned. Revenge is never completely clean, is it? Muhahaha! Tell me whatcha think please? It helps keep me going.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. So first of all, someday I will learn how to create a page break line for the Author's Notes in word and have them show up on the site. Any help would be nice and appreciated! I'm hoping this chapter will be a little more dark and suspenseful. If I fail at this and it is terrible please, I beg you, tell me nicely so that I can fix it. Also, would anyone mind a few fluffier chapters in between? I have a few ideas for things like Shiro meeting the family and stuff. I dunno, it's still being sorted and filed in my head. Ok I'll shut up now! On with the show! Er…chapter!

Warning: Has NOT been beta tested.

Chapter 4

Clacks from shoes hitting tiled floor fell into rhythm with the soft, irregular moans and scuffs that echoed out from the rooms lining the hall. Some rooms stayed silent as the clacking went by, either from fear, sleep, or the inability to speak. The long hallway's lights grew dimmer as it went on. It became almost hard to see after the sharp turn through a door into the extended wing, but this didn't matter. The source of the clacking did not need the lights' guidance to get to his destination. He had memorized these halls long ago and even more so where his favorite patients resided.

As he walked the walls seemed to age. Wall paper was slowly stripping itself away from its home. Cracks created intricate patterns through the stripes the wall paper had provided. The floor below was chipped in many places making the tiles no longer line up in straight lines. Windowless doors with heavy locks lined the walls on both sides; each one labeled with a unique number that did not seem to follow a pattern. These rooms were quieter than the ones in the main hall. A few whimpers or scratches along with the occasional voice could be heard, but not much else.

The clacking stopped at a door near the end of the hall. The lights overhead flickered slightly and gave the silence found a more eerie than calm feeling. The door was cold steel, and had been reinforced with extra steel strips that had been bolted across it. A padlock and deadbolt were visible above the normal lock on the door's handle. A small slide away panel revealed a window that gave the man a look into the patient's room. Bolted in, above the window, was a small, gothic style number four, which stood for both the room and the patient's number. The man smiled as he looked into the small room at his favorite experiment.

He continued to smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. One by one the locks gave way, but the young man inside the room had no reaction to the sound. Slowly, the door was pulled open. The young man inside was pale and stood on a thin frame. Jet black hair fell to his shoulders.

"Good morning Four."

The patient stood from his place on the bed and bowed, "Good morning Dr. Aizen." The tone lacked emotion. Blank, emerald green eyes looked at the doctor and waited patiently.

"How is my favorite patient today?"

"I am fine sir."

Aizen smiled at the young man who stood before him; one Ulquiorra Schiffer, his most favorite patient and adoptive son.

Having been abandoned at Las Noches hospital by his father, Ulquiorra quickly became Dr. Aizen's ward. His mother had battled with depression during his younger years. Of course then he never quite understood what that was. Ulquiorra could tell his mom was sad but could not understand why. Trying to be a loving son, he did everything he could to try and make her smile. Her smile had always looked sad though. However, he never expected to watch his mother stab her heart one night when he was supposed to be sleeping. His father, unable to handle the pain of losing his wife, turned to Ulquiorra for release. Crying meant a backhand to the face for the young boy. A call for attention meant a burn from a cigarette or a cut to the skin. Wanting help made everything black.

On his seventh birthday, the first one since his mother's death, he tried to remind his father of the special day.

"Daddy? Um…it's my birthday today. C-can I get a cake? I can go to the store a-and get it myself. Please Daddy?" Ulquiorra carefully asked. He knew a request could easily make his father angry, but this was his birthday, and to him if he did not have a cake, he could not get a wish.

"What the hell you want a cake fer?" his father slurred. The man reeked of alcohol and smoke creating a smell that resembled the corner of a rundown bar.

"I wanna make a wish, a wish for mommy." Ulquiorra immediately regretted his words when he saw the sick grin on his father's face.

"Wanna make a wish fer yer precious Mommy huh? Fine, I'll grant ya yer wish," his father chuckled and left the trembling boy. When Ulquiorra's father came back, he was met with a bat to his head and woke up alone in a hospital bed under the care of one Dr. Sosuke Aizen.

At first Ulquiorra refused to talk to the doctor; his smile reminding the young boy of his father. Seeing potential in the young boy however, Dr. Aizen would not give up. The boy no longer had connections to the outside world. It would be easy to make him disappear and once he was gone, Aizen could do anything he wanted with the boy. All he needed was the right way to gain his trust. Find out what the boy wanted most and give it to him. And Aizen could do it. Nothing was above his power.

"Do you hurt?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra one day. The boy just nodded. It was the biggest reaction he had gotten out of the boy in weeks. "Do you want the pain to go away?" Again the only response was a nod. "I can make the pain go away. Make you not feel anymore. Wouldn't that make life easier? Without feeling, you could do anything without having to worry about the consequences. The pain over your mother would be forgotten." At this, Ulquiorra perked up and Aizen knew he had the naive boy right where he needed him.

One operation and slight brain scrambling later and Ulquiorra was nothing more than a logical thinking shell of his former self. Yes the pain was gone, but so was any emotion. He reacted on nothing but what the brain thought was most right to do. This made the young man calm but also dangerous. If the brain said run, he ran. If the brain said fight, he fought. If the brain said kill, he killed. And nothing needed a second though.

From there, Aizen tainted the boy with his own ideology through the years. He successfully created a follower; someone willing to do anything and everything to please his master. This could be something as simple as fetching his coffee, to sampling a potentially harmful new trial drug.. Ulquiorra was loyal to one, and that one was Dr. Aizen. And in exchange, the boy was cared for as a son.

"I have a new task for you. One that will allow you into the outside world once again." Aizen started.

"I have no need to see the outside. There is no reason."

"But there is. It is something you must do for me. Do you remember what I taught you about threats Ulquiorra?"

The young man gave the man a blank stare and a nod, "Threats are to be eliminated in any way necessary. Threats harm what need to be done. They are nothing more than trash." Aizen smiled at the young man's answer. He had learned well. "Is there a threat you wish me to eliminate?"

Aizen nodded and smiled, "Do you remember meeting 87?" A nod. "And you know what he has done correct?" Again, a silent nod was the only response. "He is your target."

"What is the point of tracking down trash such as him? He is nothing more than a beast."

"A beast is exactly what he is Ulquiorra. Or more specifically, a man made demon. The sickness may make him weak, but what flows through his veins makes him strong. Anger will make him uncontrollable. Revenge will make the man come for me. The urge to feed will take over his mind. Do you understand what I am saying Ulquiorra?"

"87 must be swiftly dealt with. You and the research must be protected. 87 is not meant to be in society. I understand what must be done. The experiment must die."

"No. Not if it can be helped. The boy is valuable. He is unfinished. Bring him back alive if you can. However, you can use any force necessary."

"Why? It makes no sense to leave the experiment alive. He is a failure. Failures are trash. Trash is to be disposed of," Ulquiorra tried to argue. Blank eyes trying to show some kind of confusion stared at the man across from him.

"He is not a failure Ulquiorra. As I said, he is unfinished. There is more to be done with him," a sly smile crossed Aizen's lips. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change but he nodded as if he understood.

"As you wish, Dr. Aizen."

Aizen smiled again, "That's a good boy. Be ready to leave in 3 days. I will have everything you need." He rose from the seat he had taken during the conversation and headed for the door. Ulquiorra remained still as he left. He continued to stare blankly at the walls as the deadbolts and locks were put back into place. He didn't even react to being once again left alone.

Aizen couldn't help but keep smiling as he walked down the halls back to the main wing of his floor. His pet would soon be home and ready for more experiments. He would have his perfect guard dog. One that acted on nothing but instinct alone and obeyed his owner's every command. He would break 87 just as he had so many others. The only difference would be that 87 would be successful. He would not die like all the others had to the final treatments. The boy was strong in mind and as soon as the insanity kicked in, 87 would be able to control it. And Aizen, well, he would be able to abuse and use it to his own advantage. He only hoped his favorite follower would succeed in time. If the insanity set in sooner than he expected, and the right drugs and teachings were not administered, the transformation would fail. The entire work would fall apart and 87 would need to be killed.

A small knock made Shiro bolt awake. Looking around at his surroundings he relaxed back into the bed. He was no longer at that hell hole. He remembered, he was with his brother. And his brother had punched him. Well that was one hell of a homecoming.

"Hey Ogichi…I mean Shiro. Sorry, it is going to take me a bit to get used to that. How ya feeling?" Ichigo came in and checked the machines hooked to Shiro. Turning most of them off, he waited for a reply.

"Fine concinderin' ya punched me," Shiro rasped out with a lopsided smile.

"Sorry bout that…" Ichigo mumbled as he turned off the last of the machine Shiro was hooked up to for the night. Only then did he get s good look at his brother and noticed the red smears across his face and staining his fingers. "Shiro…what is on your face? It looks like blood."

"Blood?" Shiro touched his fingers to his mouth and felt the dry blood caked there. He saw the blood and what looked to be small pieces of flesh on his hands and under his nails. "I have no idea how this happen'd Ichi." What had he done last night? There was no way he could have gotten out of all those machines and yet the evidence suggested otherwise. Maybe he had just got a bloody nose during the night. It wouldn't have been anything new, but at the same time it didn't explain the flesh. He looked up to Ichigo who looked just as puzzled.

"Nothing looks to be disturbed. You must have bled through your nose during the night and somehow got it on your hands. It isn't uncommon." Ichigo said, more trying to reassure himself more than Shiro.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed at the voice calling his name. "He really knows nothing of how to be quiet. Shiro chuckled. "I'm with Ogi- Shiro, Grimm."

With a few steps, Grimmjow entered the small patient room. He was drying his hands as if he had just used the restroom and had a slight sickly looking look to his face. The small circles suggested the man was still tired. "Found out what all tha' racket was last night. Looks like a dog an' a raccoon got inta in our backyard. Dog mutilated the thing. Have no idea how another dog got inta the yard though," Grimmjow scratched his head "Normally that mutt of yours would bark if that happened. Not ta mention, I can't find any holes in the fence."

If Shiro's face could get any paler, it did. The blood, the flesh, the dead animal; it was coming together. But he couldn't have really done that could he? As Ichigo said, none of the machines were disturbed. Besides why would he be hunting down animals like that? No, it couldn't have been him. Sure, he had some disturbing, and sickening thoughts at times, but just because the images were vivid didn't mean he would ever do anything like that. At that moment a broken cackle rang out softly through his head. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice his brother trying to tell him he could go clean up in the shower and that breakfast would be ready for him. He didn't notice the other two leave the room nor the sound of the door clicking shut behind them.

Sitting there he stared at his hands. He licked his lips and tasted the dried blood around his mouth. It sent a shock through his body of pure instinct and ecstasy. He felt it take over slightly as his soul cried out for more. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but the taste or desire would not leave him. Just what was wrong with him? What had Los Noches made him become?

So that's it for now. I know it took me forever to get something up here. I'm really sorry if it is terrible. Please tell me if it is and where I could make this story better. I love constructive criticism. If people are actually interested, I really don't want to give up on it. So let me know if you are one of the few reading this and still want more. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and anything like that. It does really help keep the idea going and the fingers typing.

Oh also, about Ulquiorra's last name. I know there is another Romanization of it that I think may even be the more common one. But I like this one more. I'm not sure what one is perfectly cannon though to be honest…


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Has been only a little beta tested. Hey that's improvement right?

Chapter 5

"Another local pet has been found dead today. This time a large tabby cat. This death makes nine in the past two weeks. What makes it so strange is that all the pets killed were drained of their blood and their body left almost unharmed except for a few cases in which they were almost unrecognizable. Authorities, although thinking this odd, are keeping a look out for the creature possibly responsible. The head of Karakura Game and Wildlife has asked people to be careful as the creature appears to be very dangerous and could possibly turn on humans if one encounters it. They are hoping to catch whatever it is soon to either re-release, or euthanize it."

The reporter on TV continued to drone on moving to another story about some orphans or something. Grimmjow wasn't really paying attention as he petted a purring Pantera in his lap. He gripped a little tighter to the mostly white and black tipped cat protectively as the story ended. "Another one…" he mumbled.

"Anything interesting happen?" Ichigo asked as he walked down the stairs drying his hair.

"Another pet dead. Same as the others and tha' raccoon from two weeks ago."

Ichigo sighed at the news, "Glad Zangetsu and Pantera are still ok. You know you are coming with me and Shiro today right?" He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of the coffee Grimmjow had made. Grimmjow grumbled. "You have no choice in this Grimm"

"I hate ya…"

Ichigo sipped his coffee, "Love you too Grimm"

Once again, Shiro was washing dried blood from his skin. Shaking, he watched the crimson dyed water go down the drain. Shiro kept scrubbing trying to get any mark off of him and even when they were gone he scrubbed more. Not until his hands were raw and his hair was beginning to pull out did he stop. Finally, when the water ran clear, he got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles stood out on his pale skin. The same collar that had been around his neck for years still hung in place. He looked into his own eyes only to have them widen in shock. In the corners, a small amount of black was bleeding into the white. He rubbed his eyes and checked again. "Wha' the?" Laughter broke out in the back of his head

"_Hehehehehe! It's startin'. Can ya feel it? The power, the insanity, the thirst fer blood. Won't be long now."_

Water sprayed around the bathroom as Shiro shook his head. The voice laughed as it faded away. It was happening more and more; messages in Shiro's own voice that rang through his head. Slowly they had been growing louder with every morning he woke to the smell of death and the taste of copper. Ten times it had been now. Nine times he had woke with just blood and flesh caked on him. Once he woke to a piece of gnawed flesh still in his hands and mouth. Somehow he had been able to keep the incidents from his brother. He was lucky that he had become an early riser from the years in the hospital making it easy to cleanse himself of any evidence. This morning had been close since Ichigo had woken him by knocking on the door to the small bedroom he now occupied.

"Shiro! You almost ready?" Shiro snapped from his thoughts and grabbed a towel.

"Jus' got outta the shower Ichi. Gimme a minute," Shiro called back. Hearing Ichigo agree, the former experiment dried off and slipped on some boxers before going back to his room to get dressed. His brother had taken him to get him some clothes once he was rested enough to go out. Slipping on some faded jeans, and a gray collared shirt, (Ichigo said he needed to dress at least a little bit nice today), he brushed his hair just enough to get the knots out before making his way downstairs.

"Will you please go get ready?" Shiro chuckled seeing the red in his brother's face. He was arguing with Grimm again; recently his most favorite form of entertainment.

"I am," Grimmjow said without even looking at Ichigo.

"You are not going in sweats and a t-shirt! At least put on some jeans."

"It's jus your dad. He has accepted me. No more need ta impress," Grimmjow smiled a toothy smile that normally would have made Ichigo melt. Shiro had seen that, but this time was different. Ichigo picked up Pantera and after putting the cat down, grabbed Grimmjow and dragged him upstairs. Shiro chuckled as he listened to the two fight.

"They sure are fun huh Pantera," Shiro said as he scratched the purring cat's ears.

Grimmjow stood grumbling in a pair of dark jeans and a navy t-shirt that had a white abstract vine design printed on it waiting with the brothers on their father's porch. After Ichigo took over the clinic and his sisters went to college, Isshin decided to downsize. Leaving Ichigo the house hooked to the clinic to live in, he bought a small three bedroom home for himself and his girls when they came home for vacation.

The door was thrown open some moments later and they were greeted by a fist aimed at Ichigo, "Son! Ichigo!" Ichigo sighed as he grabbed his dad and threw him back into the house.

"You're too old for that stuff Dad!" Ichigo yelled after his father's flying body. Isshin crawled over to a large poster of a woman on the wall. He was going on and on about our son this and our son that. Shiro secretly hoped they had the wrong house.

"Does this always happ'n?" Shiro asked as he watched the man finally get up and dust himself off like nothing happened.

Ichigo just sighed and nodded, "You get used to it."

Isshin walked back to the door and looked over Shiro. Up and down his eyes traveled taking in his lost son and not believing he was right here after years of believing him to be dead. Shiro just stared back. He felt as if he was for sale in a store window. Suddenly strong arms tightly embraced him. Shiro froze; his face showing an almost scared reaction to the act. A soft ring just loud enough to drown out the others was ringing in his ears. The voice in his head laughed, _"This is the man that abandoned you and you let him hug you? You are soft. Where is the fire and anger?"_ He started shaking all over. His fists continued to clench and unclench as he tried to keep control. _"Go on then. The revenge will be sweet. The blood, even sweeter. Hehehehe."_ Shiro's eyes began to glow golden. He stared blankly in front of him. The man holding him was talking but it was nothing but white noise to Shiro's ears. His knuckles had turned even whiter than his already pale skin. Small lines of crimson seeped through his fingers

"No…I can't. Not…a-a-a," Shiro tried to gain control of his thoughts. He heard himself snarl and before he knew it, the man was against the wall of the house; Shiro's pale hand clenched around his neck and an insane smile cracked his face. He ran his tongue over sharp teeth.

"Shiro!"

A tight grip grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled, jerking Shiro back. His ears were once again clear. The voice was gone. His fingers loosened and blood dripped from his hands. The glow in his eyes dimmed back down to dull gold. He looked at the results of his action. A bloody handprint circled Isshin's throat. Bruises were already beginning to form. Ichigo was helping him to calm down. "What have I done?" he breathed softly.

"Well that is one way to say hello. Hahaha!" Isshin coughed out, "Guess that was a little forward and from what little Ichigo has told me. It doesn't surprise me you are a little jumpy. Come on in. We can bandage you hands and clean up. After that, I want to make amends with my son." Isshin lead the way inside, "Nice grip by the way Ogihci. You're mother would be proud."

Three cups of tea and one cup of coffee sat cooling on the small table in the living room. Ichigo had quickly learned that Shiro had an odd aversion to the stuff, (something about bad memories or something), and introduced him to coffee. Isshin had taken place on a large armchair. Shiro was next to him as skilled hands worked on wrapping up his own. Ichigo and Grimmjow were making themselves at home on the smaller of two couches in the room.

Isshin reached up slowly and grabbed the pendant on Shiro's collar, "So you really were locked in there all these years?" Shiro nodded as his father started reading. "Patient number eighty-seven. Under the care of Dr. Aizen Sosuke and Dr Szayel Aporro Granz. Las Noches Hospital. Potentially Dangerous." Shiro chuckled at that. He remembered the day they added that to his collar. Sure, after that he wasn't let out as much, and when he was, there were always a ton of guards, but jumping out from a dark corner to scare and tackle Dr. Granz was just something he couldn't pass up. He even started growling at him and tried to bite the doctor. Hey if he was going to be treated like a dog, why not act like one?

"Ogihci…" Isshin started.

"Shiro. I don't use that name anymore."

"Sorry. Shiro, I know it doesn't mean much, if anything at all at this point, but I am truly sorry for all these years. If we had only known…" Isshin hung his head.

"If ya had only known? If ya had only known? Ya did know. Ya abandoned me and then acted like I was dead! Ya jus stopped coming. Ya left me there to rot and let the doctors do what they pleased!" Shiro huffed and plopped down on the other couch.

"They told us you were dead; that your body had been incinerated in fear of the disease spreading to other patients. We were not even allowed to gather the few things from your room. Oh, how your mother cried," Isshin got up and went into one of the few cabinets in the small room. A photo album was removed along with two small stuffed golden lions. One was well worn and slightly faded. The other looked almost new. Isshin tossed Ichigo his as he sat back down in the chair. Opening the album, Isshin took out a small pamphlet and handed it to Shiro. "That was from your funeral. We still had a service even though we had nothing to burry."

Shiro's eyes wouldn't move from the small picture of himself on the front of what had been handed to him. They really did think he had died. They grieved for him. Had honored the short life he had. His family hadn't abandoned him. _"Come on. Yer really gonna believe that?" _Shiro shook his head, "But the doctors…everyone tol' me ya abandoned me."

"Dr Aizen was always a bit…off." His father started, "We went to the same medical school. I was a few years older so we never had classes together. His views and theories however were well known. Although he was a good student and showed promise, the trials he proposed were always disturbing to say the least. But when it came to my own son…well, Sosuke was the best in the field and the only one trying to find a cure. I trusted him, and so did your mother. We had to. We were doing anything to save you."

Isshin held out the other stuffed lion to Shiro. He took the plush toy and looked at it oddly. "I got him for you," Ichigo explained, "I was going to give him to you the day they told us you were dead. That way, we were still connected even though you were in the hospital." Ichigo looked at his lion and smiled, "Mine was Kon, but I never named yours. He just sat on the bed with Kon. At that little, I didn't completely understand you were never coming home, so well, I saved him for you."

"Never knew you could be so sappy Ichi. Hehehe."

"Way to ruin a moment Grimmjow."

"I try," Grimmjow smiled and kissed a cheek on Ichigo's scowling face.

Shiro chuckled at the two. Holding onto the lion still, he handed the pamphlet back to his father. He no longer felt anger towards this man. Isshin had done nothing wrong and from what he was hearing and his mother hadn't either. His mother. Wait where was his mother? Nothing had been mentioned of her or where she was. Was she the woman on the poster? She had to be the way Isshin had been talking to her about "our son" when he was yelling about Ichigo. Before he realized what was coming from his mouth, Shiro asked, "Isshin…what happened ta mom?" The older's face visually saddened. A small tear escaped his eye. Shiro looked to Ichigo after hearing the twin hiccup slightly. Wrapped in Grimmjow's arms, it was obvious he was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry…did I say sometn' wrong?"

"No son. It's just…it's just still a sad subject. A painful subject when it comes to your mother. I can't tell you all the details with Ichigo here, but your mother died not to long after your sisters were born. She was killed," Isshin tried to hold back his own tears over losing his wife. Shiro could tell he was staying strong for Ichigo.

After the reaction, he didn't press the issue further. Ichigo could tell him once he felt willing too. Instead, he tried to change the subject, "So I have sisters?"

Ichigo nodded after wiping his eyes, "Karin and Yuzu. Their fraternal twins."

"Karin's the better one," Grimmjow said. Ichigo elbowed him. "Ow!"

"Grimm likes Karin more 'cause she is more of a tom boy. Yuzu is more girly and a very good cook," Ichigo explained.

"Ok you do have a point there. Her food is awesome!" Grimmjow smiled. The other three laughed at Grimmjow's excitement. "What? It is." They just kept laughing. Grimmjow sat and pouted, "Yeah yeah, laugh all ya want. I'll get you all back! I mean it!"

"Uh huh. Sure Grimm. We all know you are nothing more than a temperamental house cat," Ichigo said through his laughter. Grimmjow growled and jumped at him. Soon they were fighting on the floor with Isshin and Shiro laughing at them.

"That's my boy!"

Shiro couldn't believe what had happened. His entire outlook on his family had changed. Sure, he had yet to meet all of them, but that didn't matter. His family had loved him. They mourned losing him. They kept the memory of him alive. Most of all, they were lied to. Sosuke Aizen; it was all him. He lied to be able to have full use of Shiro's body. Planted lies in Shiro's head so that it felt like he had nothing to go back to. Not to mention the torture he went through not just from Dr. Aizen himself, but that lackey Granz as well. Anger started to grow as he thought about it. Hatred for them bore into his very soul. _"Hehehe. Well then, now the true targets of revenge are found huh? Can't you see it now? Their blood painting the walls in beautiful sprays. Their bodies contorted into exquisite shapes due to broken bones and strained muscles. It will be a beautiful sight will it not?" _A small smirk cracked its way onto Shiro's face as the voice faded. The irises of his eyes glowed faintly. "It would be nice," Shiro thought to himself.

Once Ichigo and Grimmjow were finally pulled apart, the rest of the visit went smoothly. Stories and pictures were shared. Shiro learned all of what he missed over the years. He didn't talk much of his time in the hospital. He couldn't have his new found family getting angrier than they already were over what had happened. No one would take his opportunity to get revenge away. He truly enjoyed being among them though. He hadn't been that happy in such a long time, he was amazed he could still feel the emotion. There was only one problem though. Why did he have this feeling he was being watched? Making it out to be just the years in the hospital, he pushed the feeling away. However, something told Shiro, happiness was something he was meant to have for very long.

Outside, a small pale body stood out among the green leaves he was hiding in. The leaves though were so thick, that unless one was really looking, the young man inside would not have been seen. Shiro was not a hard one to locate. Simplistic trash never was. It was easy to determine that the patient would seek out his brother and from there he would be reintroduced to society through the rest of his family. It was perfectly logical. Even someone with 87's limited intelligence would have been able to figure that out if the roles would have been reversed.

His emerald eyes had witnessed everything. The first meeting, the attack that occurred on the porch, and even the actions that occurred inside the middle class house; he saw it all. Dr. Aizen was right. The white one was a threat that needed to be taken care of. It would be so much easier just to dispose of the other one, but his orders forbid it. "What an annoyance," he sighed as he hopped down and walked away from the house. He had enough information for now. For now he needed to plan. 87 would be a tough one to chain, but Ulquiorra would succeed. Aizen would have his guard dog back.

I have given up on trying to get lines to work. So instead, welcome the x parade! Sorry…lame try at humor. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Well, if anyone if even reading this anymore. Sorry it took me so long to update again.

Please though, I beg, leave me some thoughts by reviewing. They let me know how people really think. I LOVE constructive criticism. It helps me write.

Love you all for sticking with me and for those who have reviewed, I thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: this chapter is a bit gory in parts…just a heads up

Chapter 6

Two gold glowing eyes shined out in the darkness of the night. A cold wind whisked through white locks and chilled pale skin. However, these things did not affect their owner. No, he was too focused on following the small creature that had entered his immediate hunting grounds. A blue tongue flicked out and over sharp teeth. Perched on the roof, the creature down below had no idea it was being watched; just the way the predator liked it. He enjoyed the sounds that came from the sudden kill of a scared victim. It made the hunt that much more enjoyable.

Taking position, he pounced and landed, pinning the small creature down. Not even taking time to identify his kill, he bit down and tore flesh from the creature's neck killing it instantly. He lapped up the blood and ripped into the carcass as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. In a way he hadn't and knew this would not be enough to satisfy his hunger, but still made sure to leave nothing but gnawed bones behind.

Once done, the predator moved and continued on its hunt.

"_You need bigger prey…more blood and flesh. Something a bit more, well…hehehehehe"_

He sniffed the air and smelt fresh meat nearby. Following the scent, sent him down an alleyway. His mouth watered as he approached the unsuspecting man that lay sleeping among the boxes left out with the rest of the trash. "No…I…I can't he is…" he fought back before instinct and insanity took over. The predator pounced. A scream was cut off by the sound of ripping flesh and crushing bones.

"You truly are a nothing more than trash. A beast of no thought. Why Dr. Aizen wishes for your capture I do not understand." The monotone voice caused the predator to turn and growl at the newcomer. Ulquiorra just sighed at the act and pulled from his jacket a taser. "Do not make this hard 87. I do not wish to fight with trash that is not worth my time."

"_Hehehe this should be fun. Take him down. I bet his blood is sweet and will give much more power than the other."_

Shiro's eyes glowed even brighter and the gold lay on an almost completely black background. He could feel the power growing inside him taking over but was to gone to try and stop it. His nails grew into claws and his teeth grew to fangs. He snarled at Ulquiorra; his mouth dripping blood. He stalked closer on all fours staring into the lifeless green eyes, never breaking his gaze.

With a screech, Shiro pounced with teeth bared and aimed for the other's throat. Instead he was met with an arm but that did not stop him from biting down. Ulquiorra shoved the taser to Shiro's chest. The electricity ran through Shiro and allowed Ulquiorra to throw him off; Shiro taking some of the other's meat with him.

Shakily, Shiro stood and licked the fresh blood from his lips. A smiled cracked his face and a cackle left his him. He cracked his neck and went in again aiming for Ulquiorra's shoulders. Ulquiorra turned and slammed the taser into Shiro's back. He convulsed violently and fell flat onto the ground.

"Such a bother you are. You are not even strong. You are no use to Dr. Aizen and I see no logical reason why he is so obsessed with you," Ulquiorra droned as he walked up to the unmoving form. He exchanged the taser with a syringe. "You were a simple one to track down. However that was expected. Simple creatures never take much thought to trap." Ulquiorra lifted a part of the now tattered t-shirt Shiro was wearing, but before he could push the needle into Shiro's skin, his wrist was between Shiro's teeth. The syringe dropped with a small clatter, as the holder's wrist shattered and the hand went limp. "It seems I may have underestimated you some, but that is no matter."

Electricity ran through Shiro again, and again he tore through Ulquiorra's flesh as he released him. His eyes began to dim slightly and his breathing started to get heavy. Shiro's muscles began to feel weak and tired. What was once sweet started to taste of nothing but sour copper. _"Not yet," _a voice rang out inside of Shiro's head.

Ulquiorra picked up the syringe and tried again to stab it into the target. Shiro's body acted on its own and his claws slashed into Ulquiorra's pale chest dying both his shirt and skin crimson. Blood dripped from Shiro's fingers and he licked the semi-sweet coppery liquid from them. He clawed again and again at the pale skin until his attacker fell back. By this time, Shiro stood on unstable legs and was breathing heavily. The syringe lay crushed by his foot.

Ulquiorra looked at the dulling golden eyes. The black of the sclera was slowly receding back to a natural white, but still some stayed behind. Shiro fell to his knees desperately sucking in air. "It seems I did underestimate you. No matter. You are still nothing but simple trash, and my capture will be completed. I will be back once you have finished licking your wounds," With that Ulquiorra turned and disappeared into the shadows.

The smell of blood in the air made Shiro's stomach turn. Seeing the mangled body of the man he had been feeding on made him vomit until there was nothing left but bile. He looked at his bloody hands in horror. This wasn't like the other times. He had turned and fed on a human. Slowly he backed away from the corpse, saying a small prayer of forgiveness and wishing the man a good afterlife as he left.

He wanted to run all the way home, but his body wouldn't let him. The memories of the entire night wouldn't stop replaying and a voice in the back of his head would not stop laughing. His already vacant stomach kept trying to empty itself more. "Please…," he begged to himself, "No more…no more." Silent tears began to run down Shiro's cheeks. He had never been afraid of anything before, even with the life he lived in the hospital. But now, he was scared.

The next morning, Shiro was once again scrubbing himself raw. Flashes of the night before sent shivers down his spine. He had killed a human. An innocent man had become his meal just because he had no place but outside to sleep for the night. He had turned into a monster, a demon. Green eyes were burned into his mind. He knew those eyes, but the owners name would not come to him.

Once his skin was red, he got out and looked at his face in the mirror. The black in his eyes had spread out more. His eyes began to glow and he quickly turned away covering his face in his hands. "What have I become?" he whispered through silent tears.

Downstairs, Orihime sat at the small reception desk in the clinic. She hummed as she absent mindedly typed away on the computer in front of her, filling in paperwork and sending out orders for supplies. The muffled yelling from one of the empty patient's rooms didn't seem to faze her as she continued on with her work.

"Mornin' Orihime, seen Ichi?"

"Oh! Hi Mr. Kurosaki," Orihime answered in her overly cheery voice,"Him and Grimmjow seem to be going at it again." She giggled and smiled, "They sure fight like an old married couple sometimes. I've heard they make up well though." She winked.

Shiro's eyes widened a bit at the subtle bluntness in the girl's statement. It never ceased to amaze him how she could look and act so innocent, but be just as crude as anyone, even if it wasn't explicitly said out loud. "Where are they fighting this time?" Shiro asked once the small shock wore off.

"Room 3. They have been in there quite a while too. I hope nothing breaks this time," Orihime sighed.

"Thanks Orihime, and stop calling me Mr. Kurosaki. It's just Shiro remember?" Shiro chuckled out as he walked off.

As Shiro approached the room ready to break the quarrelling lovers apart, he could hear bits of their argument.

"I know what I dam well saw Ichigo!"

"Grimm, it was 3'oclock in the morning and you had been working on that paper all night!"

"That doesn' matter! Your brother kinda stands out and there was no fucking way it wasn' him!"

Shiro slowed his steps. His blood started to run cold.

"You really expect me to believe that my sick and frail brother jumped off from the fucking roof? And not only that Grimm, but that he slaughtered and ate a squirrel. Do you hear yourself right now?"

"The bones were there in the mornin'! I'm tellin' ya. Somethin's fucking wrong with that brother of yours. He was fucking smilin' as he did it. And his eyes were glowing, Ichi! Fucking glowing!"

"Uh huh…and then, he jumped out of the yard, over the fence. Grimmjow, you know when you are tired and working all night you see weird things. Need I remind you of the time you thought Zangetsu had sunglasses, or that Pantera has a hole in his stomach and armor?"

Shiro heard Grimmjow growl. His stomach retched and threatened to expel the small breakfast he had eaten. Memories came back more clearly. The blood smeared across his body. The man lying torn and how he protected the kill from the intruder. The cold insane voice that pushed him to the point of no return. He began to heave.

"_They know… they need to go."_

"No," Shiro fought back with the voice, "No…never again." He struggled to keep in control. His body started to convulse.

"I'm tellin' ya. I know what I saw Ichigo. Shiro was fucking huntin' or somthing. He wasn' human no more. Something is wrong with him, and if you don' stop it, that boy…" Grimmjow was cut off by what sounded like someone choking. Ichigo pushed passed him and opened the door. Shiro sat on the other side heaving. A pool of blood was at his feet. Drops plopped into the pool from his chin. His eyes were blank but the irises glowed. The sclera was slowly turning black.

/Author's note\

Hey everyone. Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave some reviews for me eh? At least something telling me you are still reading and want more. Till next time.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay if anyone is still reading this. Please leave a review if ya can. I need to know if this idea is too farfetched or if people like it. If people don't, I'll rewrite it.

Enjoy!

Has Not been Beta tested!

Chapter 7

A soft beeping slowly woke Shiro. He inwardly sighed at the familiar sound. He was beginning to think this waking to a heart monitor thing was a bad habit. Shiro didn't open his eyes though. He wasn't ready to face reality just yet. He couldn't remember anything, but what he did was more than enough.

Instead, Shiro slowly moved his arm only to be met with a soft clank. Quickly shifting his other limbs, he was met with the same sound. Shiro confirmed the position he was in. He was bound to the bed. A position he knew all too well.

"Dammit…" Shiro thought. Ideas started to flow through his brain. Maybe everything that happened was just some drug induced dream. He was still in that hell hole of a hospital with the crazy pink haired pansy and the creepy egomaniac. Of course, if that was true, all the crazed, blood producing moments never happened. He wasn't a murder. Most of all is was impossible he had attacked Ichigo. But at the same time…

Shiro groaned, "Dammiiiit…"

'So you are awake, not just convulsing again."

Shiro opened his eyes to meet honey brown ones, "Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked up from the clip board he was reading and smiled sadly. He placed the board down on one of the machines and took a deep breath. Something had happened. Shiro could feel it and knew Ichigo didn't know where to start.

"I'm sorry about the binds, but after," Ichigo paused and looked over Shiro across the room, "they were needed."

Shiro turned his head to see what Ichigo was talking about, but a curtain blocked it. "Wha…wha did I do Ichi?" Ichigo just shook his head. "What did I do King?" Shiro knew the old nickname would hit a nerve but he also knew it would get his brother to talk.

"You attacked."

No…no…not again. Not again. Not again! Shiro's emotions were running rampant inside of him. He was angry, sad, confused, and most of all scared. Had he killed again? Just the thought of it made his stomach turn.

_Relax will ya. _Shiro visibly stiffened as the watery voice spoke. _Ya only got a taste. Ant the best part, ya enjoyed it. Ya know I'm the real you. Now just let instinct take over will ya._

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked softly, "Shiro speak to me."

Shiro shook his head, "I'm sorry. Please, tell me wha I did." He was begging.

"You attacked like I said. We found you throwing up blood behind the door. Your eyes were glowing but blank and the sclera slowly turned black. I tried to help you, but as soon as I touched you, your body started convulsing out of control. I yelled at Orihime to grab some anticonvulsant, the first one she could find. My yelling seemed to snap you out of it. You them roared out and jumped up pushing me out of the way. You cackled and then flew at Grimmjow. You went straight for his chest. You wouldn't stop slashing and was laughing as blood went everywhere. I tried to pull you off and yelled to Orihime to grab sedative instead. As soon as it was in my hand, I stabbed your neck. The drug took effect and you finally stopped and fell to the ground."

Shiro's eyes had slowly widened more and more as Ichigo went on. His body was frozen in place. "Is…is Grim…"

"He is stable. Grim will recover but it will take time. You did a lot of damage and there will most likely be a scar. Shiro… what did they do to you in Los Noches?"

"What didn't they do…?" Shiro mumbled.

_Ya tell him, yer gonna go back. Ya know that right? He won' trust ya. Won' wanna deal with a monster._

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Shiro screamed. He looked at Ichigo. Ichigo returned a look of confusion and concern. "It's a long story Ichi. Ya might wanna sit down."

Ichigo grabbed the small chair in the room that was for the occasional visitor or parent. He moved it and set at Shiro's bedside. "Start talking Ogihci."  
>Shiro took a deep breath and began talking. He started not long after he had been moved to the top floor of Las Noches Hospital. He told Ichigo of his room, the guards, and the other patients up there. Continuing on to the drug tries brought up Dr. Granz. Shiro told him of all the different trials he could remember and how they slowly changed his body. He recalled times of success and failure and the consequences of each. The guard who was nice to him, and indirectly helped him to escape. Shiro talked about the watery voice, and his hunts. He told Ichigo about losing control to this voice. He even told Ichigo about the man with the green eyes that had come to retrieve him. At some point, Ichigo had grabbed his clip board and started taking notes.<p>

"And the last event was wha' ya saw. I overheard Grim talkin' about me. The voice kept sayin' he needed to die. I tried ta fight back but failed. I don' remember anything after throwing up," Shiro finished. He couldn't read Ichigo's expression. It just looked blank, yet contemplative.

_Told ya. Ya shouldn't have told 'im. The only way is ta get rid of both of um now. Come on. Jus' give in. Ya know I'm who ya really are. Always have been._

Pain showed on Shiro's face and he shook his head. He needed to keep control. He pleaded to Ichigo with his eyes. "Just say somthin'. Please," he thought.

"Is the voice talking now Shiro?" Shiro nodded. "Let it through. I want to speak to it. "

Shiro shook his head. "Too…dangerous. Might not…regain control," Shiro gritted out.

"It's ok Shiro. I promise I'll get you back," Ichigo tried to reassure him.

_Come on. He wants me out. Now let me have control!_

"No!" Shiro screamed before his eyes went blank. Black seeped into the white of his eyes. The irises glowed golden. "Hello brother," a water voice replaced Shiro's normally scratchy one, "Nice to see ya." Shiro cackled and a crazed grin cracked his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. Shiro just laughed. "Tell me!" he growled.

"I am what I am. I am your brother." Shiro grinned at the anger showing on Ichigo's features.

"What have you done to Ogihci?" Ichigo demanded.

"Nothin'. How many times I gotta tell ya I'm Ogihci, or Shiro. Whatever you would like ta use."

"That's impossible. My brother would never do the things you have made him do!"

"Ya really should stop yellin' King. Gonna wake your blueberry over there."

Ichigo growled, "How can you be Shiro?"

"Do ya know why twins are so close King?" Shiro paused a moment, "It's cause their souls are really two halves of one. Normally, they split evenly, but sometimes things go wrong. Especially when demon blood is involved," Shiro laughed. The look on Ichigo was just too priceless.

"Go wrong? Demon blood? What are you talking about you freak? Last I checked, my family is human!"

"Now is that any way ta talk to yer brother?" Shiro smiled at Ichigo scowl. "Now, were human, ya, but a small strain still runs in our blood Ichi. Ya got some too. Why ya think fighting always came so easy fer ya? Or why ya think ya can see spirits?"

"How did you know…?"

"I'm yer brother Ichi. And fer the rest, well, old souls carry memories and all one needs in the righ' questions to get the righ' answers. Why don' ya ask Dad or Uncle Urahara. They know all abou' it. Were talkin' about it fer years when I was littler, but I blocked it out fer a long time. Dad only hoped I was just terminally ill. I showed all the signs, but really the possession of what I really was was jus tryin' ya take over."

"That doesn't explain Dr Aizen's actions," Ichigo interjected.

Shiro just laughed, "Tha' bastard knew all along. Him and that pink haired freak were tryin' ta bring it out faster. Possibly even split me in half. I ain't to sure. All I know is he wanted a guard dog fer something, and what's better that a trained demon?"

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of it could be true. It was just too crazy. He grew angry at this voice. He wanted to strangle it out of his brother, but he could never hurt Shiro. And then there was his father. If he had known something, why didn't he say anything? Same with his uncle. They could have helped Shiro and then he would have never ended up in that hospital. He wouldn't have been dead for all these years. No, it had to be something in that hospital that made his brother this way and that voice life. He would do anything to help his brother get rid of it. Anything.

Ichigo noticed his brother pulling at the binds and growling. He quickly grabbed some sedative and pushed a dose into Shiro. Once again, he lay limp on the bed. He looked almost peaceful, but who knew what could be playing in his dreams. Ichigo smoothed his hair, "I promise I'll fix this. The King always takes care of his horse. Somehow, I will release you from this hell."

AN: So there it is. Please review and tell me what you think. I have no problem trying to come up with a different idea. And sorry its kinda short but finals are soon and after that there hopefully will be better updates. Thank you anyone who actually reads my crap!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Schoooolllssss out for summer! Yup yup! So, hopefully I can get more out this summer. Enjoy.

Warning: Not Beta tested

Chapter 8

Shiro's room was now reinforced, for lack of a better word. The window had been bared and caged. The door had been lined with steal. Dead bolts were attached to the outside so that only someone coming in could open it. Inside the closet, hidden behind some of the clothes, was a pair of shackles hooked to the wall just in case. Almost everything but the bare necessities had been removed. A small syringe full of sedative along with the bottle rested on the desk.

Ichigo looked at the barren room and sighed softly. His brother was sitting on the bed reading. "I'm…I'm leaving now, so, I'll lock you in. Grimmjow is staying, so if you need anything, call for him," Shiro couldn't help but hear the sadness in his brother's tone.

"I don' think he will wanna be near me Ichi, but thanks," Shiro replied without raising his head. After the blue haired man had recovered enough to move around, he had made a point to stay away from Shiro. He flipped the page in his book and shifted his legs. "Don' worry Ichi. I won' need anything. I'll just stay in here an' read till ya get back." Shiro smiled trying to put his brother at ease. Ichigo didn't buy it. The scowl he always had was worse by the sadness in his eyes and Shiro's smile slowly faded.

"I'll talk to Grimm. He will come back around. If anything he is mad you took him down so fast," Ichigo chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Ichigo, that's not really makin' it better."

Ichigo sighed, "Just…just try to stay yourself." With that, he shut and locked Shiro into his room. He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way down the stairs. Grimmjow was lying on the couch with Pantera sleeping on his chest. It was still really the only position he was completely comfortable in.

"Is that insane brother of yers locked up good?" Grimmjow asked while still watching the television.

"He isn't insane. He is sick. And ya, he is. If he needs something, help him will ya?"

"I ain't getting' near him," Grimmjow scoffed, "He almos' killed me."

"Please Grimm. He will probably just read the whole time I'm gone, and I won't be gone long. I'll make up for it," Ichigo smiled.

"Maid outfit?"

"Fine, maid outfit."

"Deal. But only if he sounds normal. He starts soundin' funny, I ain't even goin' upstairs."

"Thanks Grimm," Ichigo kissed his cheek and left.

Upstairs, Shiro was just trying to remain calm. He had not hunted since the incident with Grimmjow. He had eaten normal food, but he still seemed to always be hungry. His throat had a dull burn. There was a constant taste that he could only describe as rotten meat in his mouth. Ichigo had given him mints to try and get the taste out, but it only masked it for a while. He had a constant pain in his stomach that he suppressed as much as he could. It didn't help that the other voice was screaming and throwing a tantrum at almost all hours either. He was worn down from lack of sleep because of it. It took everything Shiro had just to keep himself from being taken over.

"_You bastard! I tol' you this would happen! Now we are trapped and you won' even let me get us out!"_ Shiro just kept reading. _"Don' you ignore me you prick! You need ta hunt! You need blood! You need flesh! You know it!"_ Shiro gritted his teeth. He had been holding out this long, he could keep doing it. Ichigo would find a way to cure him and then he would never have to deal with this voice again. He could move on. Probably would have to see a therapist, but that was a small price to pay to have a normal life.

"Will ya just shut up? I can't wait till Ichigo finds a way to get rid of ya!"

"_That idiot brother of ours ain't gonna do shit! How many times I gotta say it? I am ya. I am the real ya. I should be the one in control dammit! But that dam doctor messed it up! If he woulda just let ya get weaker instead of tryin' all those dam experiments I'd have control by now!"_

"Well ya don'. And ya ain't even supposed ta be there! Aizen and the pink freak did sometin' and I will get rida you!" The voice just cackled at Shiro before going back to its tantrum. Giving up on the reading, he marked his place and left the book on the bed. Of course, there wasn't much else to do in the almost empty room. He wished he could go down stairs and continue his game of Bioshock, but being locked in that wasn't an option. And no way would Grimmjow bring the X-Box up to him; not that he had a TV to play on anyway. He had really taken a liking to video games after Ichigo introduced them to him. They gave him the much needed break from reality, even before his brother knew of his problem.

The other throwing a tantrum was giving him a headache, and Shiro contemplated trying to sleep to ignore it, but the boy knew that could end up in with his body being controlled. Of course he could use the sedative, but that was really only for extreme measures. He also briefly thought about just locking himself up in the closet to sleep, but then he could end up with sprained and possibly broken wrists again from the other one taking control and thrashing around.

Ichigo had left him two small notebooks, one blank and one lined, and some pencils. Ichigo got him the blank one after noticing him drawing on almost every piece of paper he could when he was bored; especially when Ichigo caught him drawing on a patient's file. He had taken a liking to doodling since it was one of the few things he was allowed to do in the hospital. The guard that actually treated him as a human was able to get him the supplies claiming it was something about keeping the boy sane. It did help too since it was one way he could escape the small room he was trapped in. The lined one Ichigo said he could use as a journal if he wanted. A place for his thoughts to help him get anything out Shiro didn't feel like actually talking about. Considering the traumatizing events he had experienced, he appreciated it.

Shiro shrugged and sat down at the desk and pulled over the blank book and a pencil. He tried to drown the voice out by drawing but with the other one starting to slam around his mind, it was difficult. He could feel the hold breaking. He just tried to focus on the page and ignore the other's ranting but it wasn't really working. Shiro was worn down. The voice was slowly winning the battle over control.

Sweat slowly ran down his forehead and he held it in his free hand. It felt like someone was constantly hitting his head with a hammer. Putting down the pencil he looked through the drawers for the small bottle of aspirin Ichigo left him. He dry swallowed two of them, but the throbbing just got worse. The rotten taste in his mouth got stronger. He stomach clenched causing him to hug it protectively. "Shit…" Shiro gritted out.

He pushed his way up out of the chair. Shiro gripped the desk so tight, his knuckles were turning red. "Grimm! …G…Grimm!" Shiro choked out, "Please…please I need help!" He had waited too long to lock himself up. He should have noticed the signs earlier. But, with his mind clouded and the thought of just having the thing hurting him again, he put it off. Now he was regretting it. Shiro knew, even if Grimmjow did come to help him, it would take him a while, and doing it himself was becoming less and less of a possibility. He still had to try though. "Please Grimmjow!"

The pain was getting worse and his ears started to ring. The outside world became fuzzy. He didn't notice the cage being cut or the bars being pulled off from his window. Shiro didn't hear it slide open, or even notice the man that entered.

"It is about time. I had grown tired of waiting."

Shiro stiffened. He strained to look up to be met with lifeless green eyes. Fear ran through Shiro, and not just for the force taking over his body. It was those same green eyes from the night he fed off the homeless man. A spark went off in his head. He finally remembered the face. Patient number four: Ulquiorra Schieffer, Aizen's personal lackey and adopted son.

"It is time to go 87," Ulquiorra said. He grabbed the syringe full of sedative from the desk, "This will make things easier."

"Grimmjow!" Shiro's voice cracked, "Grimmjow, please!" His voice was getting more watery as he yelled. He could hear footsteps, but they were slow and staggering. Grimmjow wasn't going to get there fast enough. Shiro tried to stand on his own without the desk's help and walk. His breath was labored. His eyes started to glow.

"You will not fool me again 87," Ulquiorra moved quickly. Before Shiro could react, the chemical was in his bloodstream. Seconds later he collapsed into darkness. Ulquiorra sighed, "So much trouble for such a useless thing." He picked Shiro up and headed for the window. Hearing locks move he turned to the door.

"What the hell is it Shiro? I was sleepin'!" Grimmjow stopped and stared, "Who the fuck are you?" Ulquiorra ignored him and continued for the window. "Hey, don' you fucking ignore me asshole! And what the fuck are you doin' with Shiro?" Grimmjow closed some of the distance between him and the other man.

"87 needs to be returned. I am under orders to do so," Ulquiorra replied as if it was obvious. Grimmjow growled at him. He hated being talked down to and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this scrawny ass do it.

"Well he ain't yours ta take!" Grimmjow leapt the best he could at Ulquiorra only to be kicked in the chest. He collided with the wall with a hard crash.

"Trash," Ulquiorra turned and dropped out the window with Shiro in his arms.

"Fuck…Ichi's gonna kill me."

During this, Ichigo had made his way to his uncle's house. If the other Shiro was telling anything truthful, it was his best first stop at trying to solve anything. He knew his father wouldn't be willing to talk. Not now anyway. The son he thought was gone had suddenly returned. And well, his uncle had always been one to dabble in the…odder things. The store he ran was proof of that.

The familiar old sign reading Urahara Shoten greeted Ichigo. Renji, his long time friend, and long time hired help to Urahara was sweeping up outside. Ichigo tried not to chuckle as he got closer hearing Renji complaining under him breath in soft mumbles. "What did my uncle do this time Renji?"

Renji looked up at Ichigo's voice, "Hey Ichigo. He has his dam kid ordering me around now! I'm older! I shouldn't be ordered around by Jinta! Little brat is making me sweep out here when it's his job!" Ichigo just laughed. "Shut up you!" and with that Ichigo just laughed harder.

"Just finish school, and you can get out. Is Hat an' Clogs in?" Ichigo said through laughs.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. He is inside. Probably being lazy like usual," Renji scoffed.

"Thanks Renji. Let's go out soon. You, me, Grimm, and Rukia. Take the town by storm and give you a night off."

"Sounds good to me!" Renji smiled at the suggestion

Ichigo chuckled and headed inside. The place was the same as it always was. Odd things lined the shelves and cluttered cabinets. Some things were old, some new, and some just plain weird. And then there was the candy counter that stuck out like a sore thumb among all the artifacts. Urahara said it was for the kids that came in with their parents, but considering the shop got very few customers to begin with; it was just an odd thing to have. When it came down to it, Urahara's shop catered to a very unique cliental, and none of them had kids, or if they did, they never spoke of or brought them to the store.

"Hey! Hat n'clogs, ya here?" Ichigo called out. A door slid open revealing a middle aged man in a thin green overcoat. As to his nick name, on his head was a green and white striped bucket hat that looked worn and clog sandals on his feet. He carried a fan that covered half of his face. "Hey Uncle Urahara."

"Ichigo! How good to see you again! To what do I owe this visit?" Urahara asked in an overly excited voice.

"I'm here to talk about Ogihci," Ichigo said sternly. Urahara's demeanor changed at Ichigo's tone. The fan closed and with it, he lead Ichigo to the back of the store into a small sitting room. It was simply decorated with nothing more than a table, some cushions, and a bookshelf. He motioned for Ichigo to sit on one of the cushions before doing so himself.

"What happened?" Urahara's tone was serious. His facial expression showed no less.

With that, Ichigo began talking. He told Urahara everything he knew from the attack he witnessed to the voice. He even included what Shiro had said about his time in the hospital. "That other voice said something about demon blood in our line and that Ogihci is meant to be one. That this watery voice with the sadistic personality is what Ogihci truly is."

"I was afraid of this. I told your father to have a blessing ritual just in case but he wouldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt his son. He couldn't hurt his son," Urahara sighed. Ichigo just looked at him confused. "I'm guessing you want an explanation. First of all, that other Ogihci is right. Your father and mine's side of the family had demon blood in it, but we both thought the strain was so thin, it would finally stop affecting the family. A deal was made many many years ago for a child." Urahara got up and grabbed a very old looking book from the shelf. Silently, he flipped thought it until he came to a picture of a young family. The father and mother couldn't have been more than their early twenties, and their child was cradled in the mother's arms. It was black and white and worn from age but surprisingly clear. He turned the book around so Ichigo could see the picture.

"They look so happy. Who are they?" Ichigo asked still looking at the picture.

"The reason your brother is the way he is. The woman is an ancestor of the family. The man is a Soul Reaper; a demon that lives off the souls of others while they are alive in exchange for something and once they die, they take them to the afterlife with them to live for eternity. She was infertile during a time where having children was very important. She made a deal promising to be with the demon till the end of her times and let him feed from her soul in exchange for a child. Ever since then our family has been cursed with demon children; part Soul Reaper if you will. But with the bloodline so thin now, the curse was thought to be broken. But, with you and Ogihci being twins, as the voice said, something went wrong when the soul split, and he got more of the demon's side of the soul. Whatever was done to him in Los Noches must have split it more from the whole of Ogihci's soul causing it to be its own entity."

Ichigo was speechless. He was angry at never knowing anything about this. He was angry that after this explanation he felt like he couldn't do anything for his brother. The voice truly was part of Shiro. And because of whatever those so called doctors did to him, it was trying to take over and turn him full demon. "What can I do?" Ichigo looked at him determined.

"Not much short of an exorcism to rid him completely of it, but that could kill him being that the demon is part of him. Give me a few days to do some research. I will put together some things to help him out, but none will be a permanent cure. Until then, I suggest investing in some animal blood. Since he has already tasted human, it will not fully satisfy his hunger, but it will suppress it for a time. Also, try to keep him calm, and if you haven't already, I'd build a panic room of sorts just in case," Urahara closed the book as he talked and put it back on the bookshelf.

"I have. I converted his room to one," Ichigo replied.

Urahara nodded, "Have you told your father yet?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Not yet. I'm not quite ready to bring it up to him. I'm not sure how he will take it."

"I will talk to him," Urahara said, "I will do everything to help your brother Ichigo. I promise we will find a way to help him even if it has to be drastic. Ogihci lost so much of his life, he deserves this second chance." He smiled sadly.

Ichigo smiled slightly back. He got up and Urahara lead him out. He headed home with some hope, but at the same time, he felt so helpless.

AN: So yeah…I made soul reapers demons. Thought it could be a cool idea but just like the last chapter, if this seems to out there, please tell me and I can try to come up with something better. So school has really been out for a bit but there was Famine and I got to meet David Vincent, the English voice of Grimmjow. He is a real nice guy and if anyone goes to a con and he is there I highly recommend going to his panel. And yeah…I put Bioshock in there. Sorry if someone doesn't like the game. It's one of my favs so much that I even ran around as a Houdini Splicer at Fanime for 2 days. Ok, I'll shut up now! Please review so I know I'm doing this right!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey everyone. Enjoy the chapter. Hasn't been beta tested.

To Kyo Vinzenz: Hope you like this. It's not all of what you requested but I still hope you like it.

Chapter 9

Shiro's head was still fogged up when he finally woke. Cracking his eyes open, it took a few blinks to clear his vision. He was met with off white padded walls surrounding him. The pads showed age with cracks and rips that spilled out stuffing. The dingy lighting only added to the solemn feel of the room.

Shiro ached all over and groaned once the tugging on his arms registered. Looking down he saw he was strapped into a straight jacket. With a little more tugging, he heard the clanks of chains and knew the jacket was chained to the wall. He sighed and slunk down against the wall defeated. He wondered how long he had been out. The stuff Ichigo had left on the counter to save him in case the other took over turned out to be the instrument of his capture. He couldn't remember everything. The most he could was the other trying to take control and Grimmjow's voice before nothing. But, he knew where he was. They had got him and he was back in his old home: the hell named Los Noches Hospital.

"God dammit!" Shiro screamed and banged his head on the wall behind him. Warm liquid seeped from the self inflicted wound but he ignored the feeling. He sighed hanging his head. This was just great; just great indeed. Back, locked up worse than before, and slowly going crazy. "A least I'm in the righ' place for a insane person," Shiro smirked at the dark humored thought.

_"If ya woulda just let me take over, this wouldn' a happened!"_

"Ya, and more people'd be dead. Ya made me almos' kill Grimm. And ya wanted me ta get my brother next," Shiro growled back at the other voice

_"Sacrifices are needed. Ya know this. Besides, they probably woulda given ya a lot of power. Those two hav so much ya can feel it seepin' off of um,"_ The voice was panting.

"Oh will ya just shut up you disgustin' piece of shit!" Shiro yelled at the voice at loud. He didn't hear the door creak open as he did.

"Now now 87, I haven't even said anything yet and that is no way to speak to your doctor," a velvety voice said. Shiro looked up to meet deceivingly gentle brown eyes and a fake smile. Shiro snarled at Dr. Aizen as he made his way closer. "We can be civil 87. I only want to help you. You know that." Shiro brushed him off and took to looking at the floor again. The doctor kept talking, but Shiro just ignored him.

"Are you listening to me 87?" Aizen hooked a finger under Shiro's collar and jerked him forward. With his other hand, he grabbed Shiro's chin holding him in place, "You don't understand do you boy? You belong to me. No one on the outside world knows you are alive except that idiot family of yours and your little princess of a brother's fuck toy. And don't think I can't make them forget you again." Aizen threw Shiro's chin to the side letting him go. He started pacing a small area in front Shiro. Shiro watched his feet with his eyes. Back and forth. Back and forth. Oh, what Shiro would do just to see the man trip. Too bad his legs couldn't reach out far enough to help Aizen have a meeting with the floor.

_"This man mocks us. The ignorant bastard," _Shiro felt his anger grow at the truth of the other's words. He felt the other self pushing forward. For once, he was willing to let it through.

Aizen stopped pacing and stared down at Shiro. He sighed, "Don't you understand 87. We could work together. With you under me, do you not understand what we could accomplish? Let me bring out what you truly are. Let me help you control that other side of you. Just let me finish my work and I could give you immense power."

_"He says he can give us power. He doesn't know how much power we already got. I think we should show 'im, for ol' time's sake. Hehehehe"_ Shiro smiled at the floor.

"Isn't that what you want Shiro? Or should I say, isn't that what the demon side of you wants," Aizen smirked.

A deep chuckle started in Shiro's throat. Aizen's expression turned serious and he looked at Shiro curiously. The laugh grew louder. Shiro started to shake with each laugh that escaped. It continued to grow louder and more maniacal, but his eyes still didn't leave the ground. It started turning into a cackle as it got louder. Insanity was seeping through every sound coming from Shiro's mouth. Suddenly, he threw his head back in a fit of crazed laughter. Aizen just kept studying the young man movements.

Suddenly the laughing stopped and gold on black eyes were boring into brown ones. "Ya really think ya have control? Or better yet, ya think ya can control me?" A watery voice similar to Shiro's own spoke, "Ya make me laugh. Like a mere human could tame me and give me more power than I coul' get on my own. Do ya not understand how much I 'ave already? Hehehe. It would be so easy ta snap yer neck righ' now and you'd never know till ya were lying dead on the floor," He began to laugh again.

"So finally the beast comes to its master," Aizen smiled.

"Master? I 'ave no master but myself and my king. An' even my king can' control me." Shiro began to slowly test his chains.

"There is no reason to try. I know you have not fed in days and are weak. There is no way you can break those chains." Shiro growled at Aizen's words. He knew the doctor was right. The human side of him refused to feed and he was never able to take control enough to hunt himself. He almost had when that green eyed annoyance knocked him out. He may have still had enough power to move and kill fast, but brute strength was another story. "But I can change that. Ulquiorra!"

The small, pale young man walked into the doorway. He stood with his hands behind his back and ready to take orders. His eyes were still blank and logical. Shiro sneered at seeing him. The hatred for him was one thing both sides of Shiro could agree on.

"Yes Dr. Aizen?" He bowed slightly.

"Bring it in will you?" Aizen commanded never taking his eyes off the one in front of him.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra answered. He exited the doorway. A soft recurring squeak made Shiro tear his gaze away from Aizen and to the doorway. Ulquiorra rolled in an older wheelchair carrying a young woman of around nineteen. Her eyes were closed and her mouth gagged. Her arms, legs, and waist were strapped to the chair. Her head lolled about as Ulquiorra drove her inside. Stopping next to his adopted father, Ulquiorra took his previous stance with his hands behind his back. "She has been thoroughly sedated and will not fight just as you ordered."

"Thank you Ulquiorra, you may go."

Ulquiorra bowed to the man and left closing the door behind him. Aizen rolled the girl over right in front of Shiro. "A meal for you. Already caught. With access to terminally ill patients who will die anyway it isn't hard to provide you with the food you need," Aizen said as he paraded around her as an auctioneer trying to gather interest in the next item up for bid. He smiled at the look on Shiro's face. His mouth was watering. Gold eyes shone brightly on their black background as they stared. His tongue ran across sharpening teeth. It seemed Shiro was hungrier than Aizen first thought. "Here, I'll even kill her for you." Aizen produced a small scalpel from his coat pocket. He lifted the girls chin. He put the blade to her neck and slowly brought it across her throat. Blood spat out onto the floor just barely missing Shiro. It drained down from the cut and began to soak into the patient's scrubs she was wearing. Involuntarily she began to cough up blood through the gag. It ran down her chin to pool silently in her lap. Her eyes never opened. She died in minutes.

As soon as the scent of fresh blood reached Shiro's nose he began thrashing about in his binds. His eyes glowed brightly and his teeth had become more like fangs. His throat burned. The pain from not feeding suddenly returned full force in the pit of his stomach.

"_Stop! We can't!"_

"Shut it," the other Shiro answered back his human self, "I'm starving! If I'm hungry, yer hungry. We both gotta feed. Learn tha' now."

_"No!" _The human side of Shiro began fighting for control. His body pulled harder and harder against the bonds as the two sides fought; one side for control, the other just to eat. Shiro got onto his feet, the demon side still in control, and ran towards his meal with a grin on his face. When the chains made him stop, he only pulled harder. He started twisting in all directions to fight the straight jacket. The internal battle made the pulls stronger and stronger each time.

Shiro's humanity would not give up. He had fought off the demon this far. He was making him weak by refusing to feed off blood. He just needed to put this other self into submission until Ichigo found the answer, but everything he had worked for was going to be shattered in moments. As much as he pulled back the other pulled foreword. The hunger was too strong.

"Resist all ya want, we will eat!" The other yelled to the human side of him. Shiro's eyes showed pure bloodlust. The irises were glowing so bright they looked like liquid gold. The gold was swirling with the duller yellow as the two sides fought for control. Pure insanity, instinct, and desperation was all that shown in them.

He let out an inhuman shriek and pulled harder. The harness keeping the jacket chained to the wall began to rip from the fabric. The seams began to pop at the shoulders with all the thrashing and twisting. Aizen watched in all awe. He knew the young man's other side was powerful but this was more than he ever imagined. To have so much power while being so starved was just amazing. This was much more than he ever expected. Aizen could only imagine what he would be at full power and transformation. But to do that and tame the demon, he needed to finish his work.

Suddenly Shiro stopped moving. He let out an inhuman wail and began to thrash side to in place. The wall began to crack around the hooks keeping the chains into the walls. Aizen stepped back slightly as the chain began to move. Shiro continued to wail and shriek but the stoic doctor seemed to be unfazed by the noise. With every tug the chains pulled from the wall more and more. The harness ripped farther and began to stick out of the jacket. One of the sleeves' seems was fully popped leaving the sleeve free and falling towards Shiro's hand.

"I need it… I need the blood! The flesh! The life!" Shiro's watery voice growled out. With one more strong tug, the harness ripped free from the jacket.

_"NO!"_ the human side of Shiro called out but the demon in control pushed him away. With his arm's still trapped, Shiro leapt at the still bleeding corpse. The chair fell backwards and Shiro towered over the corpse straddling it. Shiro threw his head back and let out an insane laugh. With a smile on his face he sunk his fangs into the young girl's neck right on wound. He drank from the corpse. The still warm and sticky liquid quenched the burning thirst in his throat. Licking his lips, he dove back in a ripped a piece a flesh off. Grinning, he gnawed on the quickly cooling meat. Blood splattered and danced out as Shiro continued to rip into his meal with nothing more than his teeth.

Not minutes later, the young woman was nothing more than a heap of mangled flesh and bones. Shiro's snow white hair was drenched in blood. His skin and clothes was now splattered with it creating intricate patterns from head to toe. He licked his blood stained teeth turning them back to a dull white. His eyes still shone. A soft clapping got Shiro's attention and he snapped his head up at the sound. "That's a good boy," Aizen said with a smug look of pride. Shiro growled and pounced towards the doctor with a roar only to shriek out in pain and fall to the floor in a twitching mess. "Did you think it would be that easy to get at me?" Aizen produced a small controller from behind his back. When he took it out or where from Shiro didn't know. "I took extra precautions after what Ulquiorra reported back. There are electric pins surgically implanted into your body that I can control with this. Dr. Granz truly out did himself this time," Aizen smiled darkly, "So don't think you have any chance to get at me. And don't think I can't have control." He hit the button again and Shiro convulsed once again but this time he let out a scream that was truly human. Aizen however paid no mind to the sound and took his leave locking the door behind him.

Shiro, his human side now back in control, slowly got up from the floor. His entire body was shaking. The demon side inside of him was laughing uncontrollably. Once on his knees, Shiro slowly made his way to what used to be a young woman. He stroked what little hair was still on her head. He hung his head. Soft sobs and choked sounds escaped from his mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks and onto what used to be the woman's face.

AN: Hey guys. I thought about putting more with Ichigo finding out and Grimmjow getting yelled at but I just had to end this here. If people want that scene though, I'll put it in; if not then I might not. Please tell me if any of this got confusing or dragged and Ill fix it To anyone out there still reading this, I thank you. I have a feeling though my readers are dying down. But I will finish this if even some of you want it. I hate it when an author abandon's a story I really like so I won't do that. Anyway, thanks again and please review. I love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

Not beta tested.

Chapter 10

Grimmjow hadn't left Shiro's room since that pale man took him. After the man had jumped out the window and seemed to disappear, Grimmjow took a seat on the bed to think. His head was in his hands. He was slightly slumped over making sure not to aggravate his wound. He just didn't know how he was going to explain this to Ichigo. Sure Ichigo's brother gave him the creeps. Just Shiro's eyes alone were enough to make the blue haired man cringe before being angry at himself for acting so weak. But at the same time that didn't mean he hadn't started to like the kid. Not to mention, the wrath he would go through with Ichigo was enough to be afraid of.

He sighed. He had thought up at least a hundred different scenarios waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Some weren't too bad, just a slap on the wrist and helping each other think of a plan to get Shiro back. But then of course there was him being thrown out after a severe beating and told never to come back. Of course, if he could fix this the make-up sex would be awesome…if there ended up being any make-up sex.

Come on, he wasn't just brawn. He had a brain and against popular belief, it worked. Worked dam well actually. He could think of something to tell Ichigo that wouldn't end up in disaster. Grimmjow knew he needed to think of something fast though. Ichigo would probably be home any minute.

"Grimm! Shiro! I'm home!" Speak of the devil.

"Dammit…" Grimmjow sighed and got up from the bed. As slow as he could, he made his way down the stairs. He was dreading this whole scenario. Sure, he liked a good fight, especially a spar with Ichigo, but this was different. He couldn't just block and parry out of this one. Not to mention, attacking in any way was far out of the question. He messed up and he knew it.

"Uhh…hey Ichi." Ichigo was putting some containers of red liquid in the refrigerator. Grimmjow decided the kitchen wouldn't be the best place to tell him. Too many sharp objects and with his condition he still couldn't quite dodge. "What's that red stuff?"

"Cow and pig blood for Shiro. Hat 'n Clogs said it would help keep him under control for now so he wouldn't try to hunt," Ichigo replied as he put the last of it away. Grimmjow grimaced at Ichigo's answer. He never had a problem with blood, but keeping containers of it was just creepy to him…serial killer creepy. "Where is he anyway? Did he have to use the sedative I left for him?"

"Something like that," Grimmjow tried to stay calm, "Come on, let's sit on the couch and you can tell me what you found out." He really hoped Ichigo wouldn't think he was being suspicious but acting was never his strong suit.

"Grimm, what are you hiding from me?" Dammit.

"Nothing," Grimmjow lied smiling.

"You can't lie to me Grimmjow. You smile when you lie. You only smirk normally. What are you hiding?" Ichigo's tone was growing more agitated as he spoke. As much as Grimmjow did not want to tell him in the room with the most sharp objects in the house, Ichigo could read him all too well. He hung his head and mumbled. "I can't hear you Grimm."

"Yer brother got kidnapped…" Grimmjow grumbled out, "by some pale asshole. Said he needed ta be returned." Grimmjow readied himself for the beating he sure he was going to receive and was biting on his cheeks to make sure he didn't say anything to anger the orangette further. Ichigo was not pretty angry. It was like something else inside Ichigo took over, and Grimmjow was not in any condition to handle it.

When several seconds passed with no reaction, Grimmjow slowly looked up to see blank chocolate eyes looking into nothing. "Ichi?"

"What did you just say Grimm?"

"Yer…yer brother was kidnapped. The guy already had 'im drugged by the time I got to 'is room. I swear I tried to get 'im back! But I failed," Grimmjow growled out the last part of his rant. He hated weakness and to be pushed around by some lanky wanna-be vampire was just insulting. He growled to himself remembering the green eyed man.

Still getting no response from the young man in front of him, Grimmjow looked up into darkening chocolate eyes. "Ichi…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Get your shoes on. We are going," Ichigo cut him off.

"What do you mean 'we are going'?" Grimmjow asked confused. Ichigo didn't answer. He pushed past Grimmjow and walked out back towards the driveway. Grimmjow watched him pass as he stood dumbfounded. Was Ichigo really planning on doing what he thought Ichigo was planning on doing? The roar of Ichigo's car's gave him his answer. Quickly slipping into his sandals, Grimmjow rushed out the door. As soon as he took his seat in the passage side, Ichigo was peeling out of their neighborhood as fast as his small SUV would take them.

"So…do we have a plan or are we jus' gonna go in and fuck shit up?" Grimmjow asked after almost twenty minutes of silence. He couldn't help but notice the darkness in Ichigo's eyes hadn't changed since they left the house.

"Whatever works better. We are getting my brother back," Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow smirked. If anything, he would get to beat up that little prick that took Shiro and regain some honor. Even better, if he could really help get Shiro back, maybe he could get on Ichigo's good side again. That always had its rewards. But at the same time, he had seen what Shiro could become first hand. If this was the man that did it to him, would Shiro even be human anymore? Who knows what the doctor had done in the hours that Shiro had been back at his mercy. He would never voice it out loud, but for all they knew, Shiro was dead by now and this time for real.

About ten minutes later, the two arrived at the edge of the city where Los Noches Hospital stood. It didn't look very special. Plain white walls with many windows ran thirteen stories high. The main entrance had an arched pathway covered in vines of purple flowers. A granite statue stood in the courtyard in front of the door of an angel with its wings spread welcomed both patients and visitors alike. A crescent moon hung from its outstretched hand.

Ichigo skidded into the first parking spot he could find. Without a word, Ichigo got out of the car and made his way inside the hospital with Grimmjow right on his heels. "Where is Dr. Aizen?" Ichigo demanded of the volunteer at the welcome desk. The poor woman of around fifty-five looked up and suddenly stiffened from the malignant gaze bearing down on her. "I said where is Dr. Sosuke Aizen?"

"The thir-thir-thirteenth f-floor, B-but he d-doesn't take…" Ichigo walked off before the woman could finish and she mumbled out the rest. Grimmjow growled out a thanks out of obligation and chased after the orangette. As soon as the two were out of sight, the woman was on the phone. "Dr Aizen, s-some unexpected visitors are coming up. Ye-yes, two of them. They are young men. One has o-orange hair and the other blue. Are…are you sure? I can send security. As you wish sir." The woman hung up the phone and took a deep breath trying to relax her nerves. That man's gaze, it would haunt her for a while.

The doors to the thirteenth floor opened and a man with brown hair and a deceivingly friendly smile greeted the two men. "Welcome to my research floor Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo scowled at the man in front of him, "Where is my brother?" He took a stance ready to pounce at any moment. Grimmjow did the same.

"Now now, no need for violence. Besides, I'm sure Grimmjow here would much prefer to be treated instead of re-wounded," the man smiled gesturing to the bluenette.

"I have a doctor, thanks," Grimmjow shot back with a growl, "Where is Shiro?"

"87 is in isolation for protection. The boy is unstable and not fit to be out with the general public."

"So you kidnap him? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Grimmjow yelled.

Aizen just smiled, "What choice did I have? There was no way we could get the patient back without drastic measures. 87 is special case. There is a reason he needed to be thought dead."

With those words, Ichigo leapt at the doctor. His hand clenched around the still smiling Aizen's throat. His eyes were dark and determined as he slammed the doctor's back against the closest wall. "What the fuck did you do to my brother?"

Dr Aizen just chuckled, "Nothing that wasn't already going to happen. Don't you understand? Your brother is a monster, a demon, something that should not walk the earth without being under someone's control."

Ichigo clenched his hand tighter. A soft click of footsteps got the small groups attention. "My my, having a party without me?" the newcomer said flicking his oddly pink colored shoulder length hair back, "Anyway, the patient is ready and back in isolation sir. The procedure went amazing well, of course. But even I surprised myself with the success of this one. He should no longer be a problem."

"Thank you Dr. Granz. Please make sure Ulquiorra has finished the rest of the preparations," Dr Aizen took the chance Szayel's distraction gave to get out of Ichigo's grasp. Taking a few steps away from the two he began to follow the other doctor down the hall. "Follow me Mr. Kurosaki. I will show you what your brother truly is. Hopefully then you will understand this is the best place for him right now."

Ichigo followed without a second thought with Grimmjow right after him. If anything, Aizen would lead them to Shiro and they could plan a way to break him out if they couldn't do it right now. Of course, both were hoping they would be able to take him now. Grimmjow was just itching for a fight after all the bed rest that was forced on him anyway.

Dr. Aizen lead the two to a small dim room filled with monitors. A dark skinned man with even darker hair sat in front of all of them. He wore an odd visor over his eyes that lead Ichigo and Grimmjow to think the man was blind. Each monitor blinked every few seconds showing different rooms with different patients in each one. A few of the patients caught the young men's eyes as they flashed across the screens. At least three were strapped to their beds. One was in a corner shaking and mumbling uncontrollably as he hugged a pillow as if it was his last life line. The saddest was a young boy who couldn't be much older than 10 sitting, rocking on the bed, and hugging a much abused teddy bear, that was covered in scars and dry blood.

"Kaname, Patient 87 on the main screen, please."

Without a word, the man started typing and within seconds the image of Shiro chained to the wall in a straight jacket showed up on the central monitor. Ichigo growled and glared at the so called doctor. "You must understand, it is for protection," Dr. Aizen said before Ichigo could protest his brother's current living conditions.

"He is waking," a deep voice that was quickly tied to the one watching the monitors stated. All eyes were on the screen as Shiro shifted slightly and tested his new restraints.

"Let him go," Ichigo returned his burning stare to Dr. Aizen.

"I don't think you will want him to leave after I show you what your brother truly is," Dr. Aizen took his leave before Ichigo or Grimmjow could retort. The two tried to follow but a quick warning and a reminder that this was the only way for them to actually see Shiro from Kaname kept them in place.

Movement and the entrance of Dr. Aizen into the room had Ichigo and Grimmjow glued to the screen. If only they had sound to go with the visual. Grimmjow held Ichigo close as they prepared for the worst.

The situation started calm. When the rough treatment of his brother started, Ichigo began gritting his teeth and shaking in anger. Grimmjow tightened his grip around Ichigo's shoulders, "Relax, Ichi." Ichigo tried to breathe and calm down, but it wasn't helping.

When Ulquiorra entered with a patient strapped to a wheel chair, it was Grimmjow's turn to growl, "That's him! That's the fucker that took 'im!" Ichigo stared at the screen memorizing the new face in Shiro's current room. He looked so dead to Ichigo, and it wasn't just the pale skin. The black haired young man had no fire in his eyes and his movements were almost robotic. In some ways, Ichigo felt bad for him. He was obviously another one of Aizen's test subjects. But at the same time, it didn't stop the hatred bubbling up for him either.

What happened next shocked both Grimmjow and Ichigo. The young patient was murdered by Aizen and by the looks of it, he showed no sympathy in doing so. Suddenly, Shiro seemed to go crazy. The two watched as he thrashed around as much as the restraints would let him. Ichigo was shocked and horrified at the expression on his brother's face. That wasn't Shiro. That wasn't Ogihci. That was that voice. This was the demon side of his brother and it had taken control. When the restraints failed to hold and Shiro began to devour the offering he was giving, Ichigo believed it was too late.

A soft sob escaped Ichigo's lips. He failed to save his brother like he promised. He didn't get to him fast enough and even the information he possessed now seemed like it would be no help at all. He felt defeated and angry at his own failure. This couldn't be how it ended! It just couldn't! There had to be something more he could do but right now, Ichigo saw no way but leaving Shiro under the care of the man who took him away all those years ago for his own cruel devices. Silent tears streamed down his face as he broke away from Grimmjow's grip almost violently and quickly stormed out of the small room. Grimmjow wasted no time in following him. Sadly, Ichigo missed the most important part of the entire event at the end; the tears Shiro shed for the girl after regaining control that showed his humanity was still very much there.

Grimmjow finally caught up to other just as Ichigo got into the elevator. Grimmjow was panting slightly as the doors closed on the two of them. Ichigo's gaze was focused down. Grimmjow looked him over and scoffed, "So that's it? Yer just going to let him rot there? After all this, and you vowing to save 'im, yer just going to leave?"

"There is nothing I can do. I failed," Ichigo whispered. Anger and sadness laced the words. They made Grimmjow growl. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and forcibly turned him so they stood face to face. Ichigo though refused to look up into what he knew would be angered cerulean eyes.

"Look at me Ichigo," it was a demand, not a request. Ichigo didn't move."Look at me!" Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and made brown look into blue, "Where is your fire Ichigo? The Ichigo I know wouldn't be giving up so easily. Get yourself fucking together! Are you one who protects or a strawberry?" Ichigo scowled at the nickname he hated so much. A small spark returned to his chocolate eyes making them shine. Grimmjow smirked. This was his Ichi. He could tell the fire was slowly building back in the man before him.

"Your right, Grimm. He may have one this battle, but the war has just barely started. We have seen what that side of Shiro can do. That doctor better watch his back, or it will be dripping blood," Ichigo smirked.

The doors to the elevator opened and the two walked out. Both had one thing on their minds, they would still get Shiro back and help him. They just needed a plan and both of them knew just the people to help them plan it. Ichigo just hoped Shiro could last a little longer, "I promise, we are coming Shiro. We will get you back. Just hold out a bit longer."

Unknowing of the events that had transpired after Ichigo went home, Urahara kept his promise of talking to Isshin about the situation. With a sigh he called his brother and waited what seemed like forever for the other man to answer.

"Hello?" a deep voice greeted through the phone.

"Isshin, it's me. We need to…" Urahara was cut off.

"Kisuke! My brother! To what do I owe this sudden call?" Isshin's voice was overly excited and emotional as always.

"Isshin, we cannot wait any longer," Urahara's voice was stern. The tone caused Isshin the suddenly silence his happy greeting.

"What are you saying Kisuke?" a now serious Isshin replied.

"Your son needs an exorcism."

AN: Hey everyone! Please review with your thoughts. Please? I need some feedback. : D Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, subscribing, or even just stopping by. Also, if anyone has an idea of what genre this story actually is, let me know. Im kinda confused on what to label it anymore. Thanks again! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. It seems people didn't really like the last chapter, so I hope all my readers like this one better!

Chapter 11

Shiro was dazed as he was lead back to the padded room he currently called home. His body and mind were exhausted from multiple forms of abuse. He was breaking down slowly but surely from the constant experiments and trials. They had at least tripled from the amount he would have had before he escaped. His legs seemed to be moving on his own at this point, and in a way, they were. As the human side of Shiro's mind was swimming, the demon side was just alert enough to help the stumbling and shuffling patient keep walking. But he could only help so much.

"Come on! Hurry up! I got better things to do than lead a dog back to its cage," The guard yanked on the chain leash hooked to Shiro's collar. Shiro fell foreword at the rough treatment. His knees collided with the floor. His hands caught his torso before his face hit, but collapsed soon after. Shiro was breathing heavily. His body had just taken too much to keep going. "Dammit…Come on, get up. I'm not carrying you, so either you walk on your own or I'm dragging you like that," the guard pulled hard on the chain emphasizing his point. Shiro let out a cry in protest. When the leash went slack, he laid flat on the hard tile floor of the hallway. He heard the guard sigh before he tugged again trying to pull Shiro down the hall. Shiro grunted in pain and protest, but it was ignored.

Quickly determining pulling from the neck would take too long, the guard dropped the chain in exchange for Shiro's arms. Shiro winced and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his arms were pulled from their sockets. Silent tears stained his cheeks the more the guard dragged him down the hall. The demon in him tried to help with the pain, but again, in the state they were in, he could only pacify his host a small amount.

The torture stopped momentarily. Shiro cracked his eyes open to see his door be thrown open. Rough, yet strong arms pulled him up just enough for the guard to kick him the back. Shiro laid still where he fell. His entire body pulsed in pain. His arms were slowly loosing feeling and the pain running through him made it hard to stay conscious. "Worthless piece of shit. Don't have much fight left you anymore," a strong kick hit Shiro in the ribs, "I know it's wrong to beat a dying dog, but I've waited so long for this." The next blow came to Shiro's shoulder, but it was just enough to push him over. A heavy boot knocked the wind out of him when it came down on his chest. Pinned down, Shiro coughed violently and some blood dribbled out of the sides of his mouth. "You gave us all so much trouble for so many years! It's about time some of us got some payback, and I am sure happy to get the first chance." he pushed down on Shiro's chest. "I don't know why Dr. Aizen doesn't just kill you and let the pink haired one have a field day dissecting your body." Shiro felt one of his ribs crack as the guard put more pressure on him. A short but loud cry escaped him.

"What's going on here?" another voice that was somewhat familiar to Shiro spoke. There was the soft clank of a plastic tray followed by quick footsteps. Shiro could suddenly breath much easier. Well, as easy as he could with a broken rib and multiple bruises. "What is wrong with you?! This patient is to be treated delicately and you know this. He is very important to the research," the guard stood protectively in-between Shiro and the escort guard. Using what little energy he had, Shiro looked up and his eyes widened. Before him stood the guard that always took care of him. It was the one person who thought Shiro to be equal and most of all, human; not just another lab rat. A soft pang of guilt ran through the patient.

"That thing is nothing! He did nothing to help anything and made sure to make all our lives hell! He deserves this!" The escort spat.

"And what exactly did he do? Fight back? Try to keep his dignity as he was used? Play a prank here and there as kids do? Yes that is truly making your life hell."

"Hah! You forget what Dr. Aizen did to us after his escape."

"And what exactly was that?" a soft yet stern voice interjected, "Go on. Tell me what I did?"

The color drained from the escort guard at seeing his boss. The other guard froze at the same time and took and attention position. Both knew what the man did after they failed to recover the escapee. In this world, failure and/or disobedience met with a fate worse than death. Neither wanted to think about the horrible things that not only they went through, but many of their comrades; all apparently in the name of science.

Dr. Aizen strode over to Shiro's beaten form. He let out a line of tsks as he glanced across the limp and barely breathing body. "Luckily he will heal swiftly. His blood line will help that. No delay in testing should occur. I will send someone to wrap him up." He turned his gaze to the guard who had been escorting Shiro, "You will follow me. We shall discuss how you can help this floor succeed in its goals." The escort's eyes visibly widened. "And you," Dr Aizen looked to the other guard, "Relocate his arms and check his body for broken bones. Reset any you find. Do not worry if he cries out in pain. Just make sure he is back in working order and able to heal for the next trial." The doctor turned and began to leave, "Oh and one more thing. Please make sure to restrain him once he has eaten. We would not want anything more to happen to our most important patient." With the escort unwillingly tailing the doctor, the .two exited and closed the door behind them. Shiro heard the demon in him growling at the man's last words, but he was in too much pain to do anything about it.

"He really got you good huh?" the guard knelt down next to Shiro, "This is going to hurt." The guard took his glove off, folded it in half and placed it between Shiro's teeth. "Bite down on that and remember to breathe."

"_I'll do wha' I can ta help with the pain and healin'." _Shiro scoffed at the demon's supposed kindness. _"I may wan control, but not of a useless broken body. Don' think I'm doin' this fer you."_ Now that sounded more like him.

An audible pop brought Shiro back. His jaw clenched down on the glove with a groan of pain. "Just relax. Breathe with this one. Ready?" Shiro nodded to him and he nodded back. Another pop and another muffled scream left Shiro panting. "Last one. This is going to hurt the most." The guard felt out Shiro's abdomen finding the broken rib. Before he could protest, the guard slammed it back into alignment. Shiro screamed through the glove, coughing as the scream died down. The guard wiped tears away Shiro didn't realize he cried.

"Some help ya were," Shiro thought to the other inside him.

"_I never said when I'd help with the pain," _the demon chuckled.

"Useless," Shiro gritted out to him.

After removing the glove, Shiro was still panting. The guard gently picked up the patient cradling him and walked over to the newly added bed. Laying him down, the guard tried not to cause the young man any more pain. He started lifting Shiro's shirt. He tried to move away from the touch, but Shiro was too weak to truly protest. Fingers feathered over the multiple bruises and lacerations. The black, blue, purple, and red created a stark contrast to the snow white canvas they inhabited. He flinched when the guard pushed gently onto one of the more colorful spots. "I'll try to get you some ice, but no promises."

"Don't worry bout it. They'll heal by mornin'. I'm sorry by the way. Fer the whole escapin' thing I mean and knocking ya out and all that," Shiro croaked out.

"Don't worry about it. I know why you did it and I don't blame you. Just get some rest," the guard turned to leave.

"Aren't ya suppost ta bind me?" Shiro looked at the guard. There was sadness in his eyes.

"You need to eat first," he grabbed the tray and left it next to Shiro's bed. "I'm not supposed to bind you till that plate is clean, and it looks like you're going to sleep before that gets eaten."

"He'll punish ya," Shiro replied

"I'm only following orders," the guard smiled at Shiro and took his leave locking the door.

Sleep was tugging at Shiro and it was hard to keep his eyelids from falling. These past few trials had really taken their toll. Before, he would have just let them happen. Just let the medical staff do what they wanted while still fighting back and making fun at the workers expense. He didn't know any better then. Not to mention, he wasn't using energy to keep control of his own body as well as dealing with experiments. But now it was different. He knew these weren't just to try and find a cure. Probably never was to begin with. Dr. Aizen was just trying to rip out this other side of him and let it take control. He just wished he knew why the crazed man wanted this side of him out. And even more, why the doctor wanted control of it. He was just too tired to think about it now.

Shiro slowly sat up to face the beaten headboard to his bed. Using his now permanently sharp incisors that never seemed to go back to normal after the first feeding in the hospital, he bit down into his thumb till a small bead of blood flowed out. He let it build up slowly on top of the scar tissue before running his finger on the worn wood creating a small line next to two others. Pinching the skin, another bead of blood collected on the abused flesh and he used it to circle the three marks. If his assumption that they were giving him three meals a day was correct, it had been eight days since he was recaptured. Eight days since he had murdered again. Eight days with no sign of Ichigo coming to save him. Eight days, and with each one he was losing more and more hope, control, and willingness to fight. It wouldn't be long till he would be nothing more than a host to the demon inside him if things didn't change.

Relaxing as much as he could, Shiro laid back down on the sorry excuse of a bed. True to his word, the nurses Dr. Aizen promised came in moments later to wrap up what was left of Shiro's wounds. The deep purple bruises were already starting to fade. The cuts and pin holes were stitching themselves up as well at an alarming pace. Shiro still appreciated the gentle work they made of his body though. It felt good to actually be treated as a patent at times. They silently went about their work cleaning off the now dried blood and wrapping up his wounds. He flinched at the cold compresses they placed on the more violent looking bruises.

As quietly as they came, the nurses left and Shiro was once again left to himself. Relaxing into the silence, he was able to recede into what only could be described as his inner world. It looked like a sideways city in ruins. The windows were broken in almost every building. The walls were cracked and crumbled. The sky was dark with a hint of a red glow among the midnight blue and black clouds. The entire world gave off the feeling of a wasteland. Shiro was greeted by a copy of himself among the wreckage, except instead of looking in yellow eyes on a white background, they were a glowing gold on a darker than night black. The copy smirked in hello.

"_Why do ya let them do this to ya? Ya know ya could just kill um all,"_ the copy almost sounded concerned to Shiro. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about that. He had only interacted this way with the demon side of him a few times and it only started once he was brought back to Los Noches. Those other times weren't exactly pleasant visits either.

"I ain't killin' anyone again. And I don't really 'ave a choice. I'm stuck 'ere and whatever they are doin' ta me keeps me like this," Shiro replied back. The worn out feeling he was having even showed in his inner world. "This time, I'm jus' not so sure how much I can take. Ichi better come soon."

"_Hah! Like tha useless brother is commin'"_ the other one cackled, "_We're on our own and ya know it_. _Ya might as well just give yerself ta the so called doctors now if yer gonna wait fer him before fightin' back. Let then cut cha up like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Maybe he will even set up a nice table ta carve ya on. Candles and everything."_

"Ha…ha…ha you're so funny," the sarcasm was literally dripping from Shiro's words as the demon laughed and laughed.

"_Ya will need ta feed soon though. We were close las' time. Luckily, Mr. Ego gave us tha' offern'."_

"Close ta what? And why are ya so helpful all a sudden? What happen ta the evil, 'Imma take control of yer body and go on a killin' spree thing?" Shiro couldn't help but be skeptical, considering all that it had made him go through.

"_Control is exactly wha' I want. If ya don' feed neither of us will 'ave control. Leave the hunger long enough, and ya turn Hollow. Runnin' on nothing but instinct and the need ta feed. Ya go Hollow, I don' get control. I will get my killin' spree though,"_ the demon laughed at the last part._"And before ya ask, I didn' tell ya before cause there wasn' a need ta. I was planning ta have control before tha' happened. But now…well do I really need ta explain?"_

"A…a Hollow? K…killin' spree?" Shiro's voice shook slightly. For some reason the word Hollow almost felt familiar to him. Almost like he had heard it before, but nothing was coming to mind. It was almost like a distant memory that he could not bring into the present.

"_Yup. Killin' spree and feedin' frenzy until you're full," _the demon looked as though he was imagining the situation. A small smile grew on his face, _"Maybe wouldn't be a bad idea. Would make it easy ta get outta here."_

Shiro became sick at the idea and almost vomited at the thoughts and visions that were flooding in. He dry heaved a bit, crouched over, and held his stomach. A soft pressure on his shoulder made Shiro look up into glowing eyes.

_"Hehe, sorry. Didn' think id effect ya so bad. I promise I'll try ta help us from goin' Hollow. Trust me, I dun want it either. Why doncha get some rest eh? Yer gonna need it for tomarrow,"_ the demon let a crooked smile break his face. He helped Shiro stand back up straight. Giving him a pat on the back, the demon turned his back to Shiro and walked to disappear amongst the debris.

Once he was out of sight, Shiro closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Back fully on his bed, Shiro finally let the exhaustion he was feeling take over.

Dr Aizen was sitting at his desk looking over the notes his subordinate had provided on Patient 87. Said subordinate was sitting opposite him waiting a response from the powerful man. Although Dr. Granz was a very proud and confident man, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. The patient was not responding as needed or predicted. He was still resisting, both sides of him.

"What do you propose we do Dr. Granz?" Aizen looked over the notes at the one across from him.

"To be honest, I am not sure sir. We may need to go to more…unorthodox and, how should I put it, classical methods," the doctor pushed up his glasses.

"Those would be?"

"Electroshock therapy, lobotomy, prison tactics such as bribery, or starvation, just to name a few," the doctor listed as if they were normal procedures. "However, he already has the electrical nodes in him, and a lobotomy may just produce another Patient four, and that is not what we are after."

Aizen stayed silent in thought till a small smile appeared, "Starvation. Interesting idea doctor. A demon needs to feed on blood and flesh. It does not have choice. It may be just the perfect way to get it on our side."

"What about how he broke the bonds the first day here due to hunger and the need to feed? Allowing him to go longer could prove problematic sir."

Dr Aizen chuckled, "An easy fix. I will have custom restraints made for him. He will not be able to break them again."

"And the boy's family sir?"

"I have put up many barriers and precautions to stall, if not permanently hind their ability to do anything about the young man. Besides, by the time we are finished, even if they do find a way and come, Patient 87 will see them as nothing more than his next meal."

AN: Hope everyone liked this chapter a lot more than the last one. Please let me know your thoughts and if you are still reading and want more. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: This chapter gets very gory at some parts. You have been warned. Please do not flame because of it. Read at your own risk

Chapter 12

Ichigo might as well have left a grove in the floor with all the pacing he was doing outside his uncle's office. His father and his uncle were talking inside and had oh so kindly locked him out. He sighed, groaned and then screamed at the ceiling.

"That isn't going to help ya know," Grimmjow said lazily from his spot against the wall.

"Shut it. I should be in there with them! I made a promise…"

"Yeah, ya did," Grimmjow interrupted, "but right now you need to let the adults handle it."

Ichigo growled at him but Grimmjow just shrugged it off as nothing. He understood why Ichigo was acting the way he was. Their first attempted ended horribly and it had been much to long since then. For all they knew, the young man was really dead this time. Grimmjow didn't even want to think of how Ichigo would be if that was the truth.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo stomped over to the door but before he could open it Grimmjow grabbed him and locked Ichigo's arms behind his own back. He struggled against Grimmjow's restraining grip. Thrashing back and forth, and growling like a caged animal. "Let me go!" Ichigo pulled hard trying to get away from Grimmjow.

"You know as well as I do I can't let you do that. Now stop struggling you little shit. Sit, be a good boy, and wait for them to finish before I just knock you out instead!"

Ichigo stopped his struggles and turned his head to Grimmjow. His eyes screamed anger and murderous intent. "What did you just say?" the captured gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Ya heard me Strawberry," Grimmjow gave him a trademark smirk, overly sharp teeth and all. Luckily he closed his mouth before the back of Ichigo's head met with his. With a not so silent curse, Grimmjow instantly let go to cradle his now aching head. Ichigo made another dash for the door. "No you don't," Grimmjow leapt at him, taking the orangette down at the knees.

The two inside the office seemed fairly unaffected by the crashing sounds on the other side. "Do you think we should stop them?" eyes looked up from under a striped hat at the man across the table.

"Let the two fight it out for a little while. We are almost done with the preparations, and Ichigo needs to let off some steam," Ishhin sighed.

"I just hope they don't break anything," Kisuke continued to tinker with the small trinket in his hands, "There are many things that cannot be replaced if broken on my shelves, and even more that the side effects could be dire."

"I'm sure they will be fine. Have you finished?"

Kisuke made one last adjustment and handed the item over to Ishhin. The small gold pendant shimmered in the dim light. The crystal in the middle shined just enough to show the blood red color of its contents as it swirled around slowly. Isshin gathered up the chain accompanying the artifact and placed it a small bag.

"Remember, if he is a Hollow now, that will not be of any use. Instead you will need to use this," Kisuke pulled out a small bottle seemingly from nowhere and slid it over to Ishhin. "You have syringes already. Inject the entire bottle. He will be unpredictable and deadly. Do not go into this thinking you will be saving your son Isshin. You will most likely just be collecting a demon."

"I know. It's why I won't let Ichigo do this."

Urahara rested his hand on his half-brother's and tried to smile in encouragement. Isshin gave him a brief glance but quickly hung his head with a sigh. They both knew that Shiro would not, could not, be truly human anymore at this point. Too much time had passed. Aizen had played too much. The young man would be broken in one way or another. They just needed to be ready to handle it.

Another crash and string of curses brought the two's moment to a sudden stop. They sighed. Isshin wiped his forehead, "Better go break them up."

They opened the door to the main area of the shop. Grimmjow was on his back with Ichigo pinning him down; arm raised ready to punch the bluenette in the face. Grimmjow wasn't making it easy though. He was thrashing, growling, and biting. Ichigo began to swing but was stopped by a strong grip. He looked up into his father's eyes and visibly relaxed from the look boring into him. He sat back, releasing Grimmjow's arms in the process. "Enough," Isshin softly spoke and released his boys arm. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo off of him and got up before helping his lover as well.

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo looked expectantly at the two elders in the room.

"The plan is for you two to stay here with your uncle Ichigo. I'm going alone," Isshin's tone was stern.

If looks could kill, Ichigo's father would be lying dead on the floor. Did his ears deceive him? His father was planning on leaving him here as if he was weak and helpless. He gritted his teeth, "No, I'm coming with you. I promised Shiro."

"Ichigo, don't fight me on this. The best thing you can do for your brother right now is stay here," Isshin was serious. His voice, demeanor, and face showed no signs of the usually eccentric man. Normally this would have been Ichigo's sign to give up the fight, but this was different. He already failed once; he wasn't going to fail again just because no one would give him a second chance.

He stood up tall and looked straight into his father's eyes, "No."

Isshin sighed and gave a slight nod of the head. Before Ichigo could blink, there was a sharp pain in his neck. His vision blacked and he started to fall. He was out before Grimmjow caught him. "Sorry son. I'll be back as soon as I can. If he wakes while I'm gone, make sure Ichigo stays here."

"Dontcha worry about that. I got ways of makin' him stay," Grimmjow smirked.

With a few more parting words, and the small bag of items secured over his shoulder, Isshin left the shop. He didn't know how this would end, but he feared the worst.

Shiro's stomach growled loud enough that it seemed to echo off the walls. The pains were getting to him. The taste of stale copper never left his mouth anymore. His teeth were permanently sharp. His incisors, now fangs, just barely poked out from under his top lip. He felt frail, yet, so strong. Like something inside was changing and growing. This new power scared Shiro. He couldn't lie to himself. He knew what was happening. The demon side had told him. Slowly, he was turning into a Hollow. And the more he gave into the hunger pains, the faster he turned.

Another wave hit him and he clenched his stomach as well as he could given the bindings. Painful moans gritted through his teeth. Once the pains dulled he was left panting.

"_Ya understand it won' be long now right?" _the demon inside sounded tired. He was fighting the inevitable just as much as Shiro. As much as the demon wanted control, he had clearly explained that becoming a Hollow was not taking control. It was giving into madness and instinct. And it was something that was almost impossible to change back from.

Pain shot through him again. Shiro growled through the pain. His mind was going blank slowly and he knew the control was leaving. He looked down and watched his hands turn into claws. It had started.

Isshin walked through the sliding glass doors and was met with the familiar smell of antiseptic hospitals always seemed to have lingering about. It was one of the many reasons he chose to have his own clinic instead of working in one. It hadn't changed much from years ago. A few new plants, and the front desk was updated for the times but that was about it. The receptionist was a new addition as well. She was young, no more than her early twenties, and probably a volunteer. That would make things easier for him.

He approached the young woman and with a few short words later, he was being escorted by another volunteer to Aizen's office without a problem. Isshin was grateful this was working so easily but at the same time couldn't shake the feeling this was too easy. It was almost as though he was expected.

The escort stopped in front of a large wooden door on the top floor of the hospital. The name plate on the door looked worn but still was clear with the words "Dr. Sosuke Aizen" engraved on it and painted black. He knocked before opening the door and announced the arrival of the guest. Isshin heard a familiar voice give some simple instructions to his escort before he emerged and ushered Isshin in. The young man left without another word leaving the two alone.

"Please Isshin, sit," Aizen smiled as he gestured to the high back, white leather chairs in front of his desk. Taking a book from one of the many shelves lining the right wall of the office, he took a seat himself behind his desk in his own throne like chair made of matching white leather.

"I'm not here to talk Aizen. Where is my son?" Isshin kept his position in the middle of the office.

"Right to the point as always. You never were one to beat around the bush. Of course maybe that is why I liked you so much in school," Aizen sighed, "If only you would have seen things my way. We could have gone so far Isshin. So, so very far."

"I ask you again. Where is my son?" Anger was rising with Isshin's every word. He knew Aizen's games well enough and was not willing to play them.

"Tsk tsk, now now, don't get angry," Aizen was smiling again. His eyes were gleaming with an almost excited look. It sickened Isshin to no end.

"You don't understand what you are dealing with here Aizen. This isn't like in school. This isn't mutating cadavers and rats."

"Oh Isshin, you wound me with how little you understand of my work. Tell me Isshin, what is something all man has strived for?" Aizen flipped open the book he had brought with him to his desk.

"I'm not playing your games," Isshin glared at the man.

"It is just a simple question Isshin. No games," Aizen smiled down at his book, "Again, it is simple, what have all men wanted?"

Isshin glared at the man in front of him. He made no move to answer.

"Fine, if you will not humor me and answer, I will just tell you. It is very simple really. Immortality. The ability to live forever. To never perish from any disease. To never grow old and feeble. To regenerate from any would or injury. Imagine the possibilities of what a man could accomplish if he never had to worry about dying!" the man began to laugh. He was clearly insane. "Now you are probably wondering, what does this have to do with your son right? Well that is quite simple. Your family has demon blood. Demon's are immortal."

"Only pure demons. My son is far from pure," Isshin cut him off.

"Oh but you see Isshin, that is not a problem if the demon is separated from the human," Aizen stood, book in hand. He took a place next to Isshin, "See here? All you need for pure demon blood is to separate the two souls, make the other takeover, and with a week of feeding, the human is gone and you are left with a pure demon. With all the research your crazy brother does, you should know this."

"It doesn't work. There is no way to separate the souls fully without exorcism and that results in death of the demon soul," Isshin shot back.

Aizen chuckled darkly, "Oh there is one other way, it is risky, but it is worth it."

Isshin turned white, "You aren't. You can't be. Aizen, you don't know what you are messing with! You are putting everyone at danger! Stop this madness!"

"Madness? You were always a coward Isshin. You had so much potential but…" Aizen was cut off by the door to his office flying open and crashing into the wall. "This isn't the time Dr. Granz!"

The young man looked as though he had just been in a fight, and a violent one at that. His normally clean and styled hair was messy and wet with sweat and blood. Blood splatter had created intricate patterns on his clothes from head to toe. His face was glazed over with sweat. His expression could be described as nothing more than a look of utter horror. "He's broken the binds! He's gone berserk sir! He has killed seven guards already and fed from three. Sir we can't even sedate him!" Dr Granz couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

"What do you mean? Why didn't you shock him? Those were implanted for a reason!"Aizen expression changed quickly from one of annoyance to pure anger.

"We…we did sir," Dr Granz opened one of his hands. A handful of small, metal nodes dripping in blood and flesh fell from them. "He pulled them out sir…with his own claws."

"What did I tell you Aizen! Shiro will kill everyone here!" Isshin did not care if he was sounding desperate. He knew what needed to be done and sure as hell wasn't going to let someone's ego get in the way.

"I will not let some out of control brat ruin all I have worked for! Wake Patients 4 and 10 immediately! Bring them to the boy's cell but do not go in until I get there."

"I don't know how much longer the room will hold him sir," Dr Granz said. Worry was laced in his voice.

Aizen glared at the young doctor with what only could be described as bloodlust in his eyes, "Then you better hurry." The doctor ran out without another word and Aizen turned to Isshin, "This was your doing wasn't it? I don't know what you did, but I will find out."

"You brought this upon yourself. I did nothing. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go save my son," Isshin moved around Aizen and made a line for the door. He wasn't expecting the swing to the back of his head. He fell hard to the ground and his vision was fuzzy. He looked up to see Aizen looking down at him.

"You will not ruin my work again Kurosaki," with those parting words Aizen left the office making sure to lock Isshin inside.

Aizen met the other three outside of Shiro's room. As ordered, Dr Granz had got patients 4 and 10. Ulquiorra had his typical emotionless look on his face. His posture spoke the same until Aizen arrived, where it changed subtly to show he was ready to take orders. The other patient, Patient 10 was a man name Yammy Llargo. The man was unnaturally tall and looked as though he had been pumped with steroids since birth. It wasn't too far away from the truth. The man did not have the brains to match the brawn, but with the line of work normally assigned to him, he didn't need it.

The four of them heard the screams and roars coming from behind the door. There were multiple crashes as if the now hollowfied young man was trying anything to get at fresh meat in the rest of the hospital. Each man outside wore a different expression concerning what was going to happen next. Aizen, cool and collected as always still had a layer of anger under his mask. Szayel Apporo Granz still had a look of horror but was greatly trying to hide it with overconfidence. Yammy almost looked excited at what was to come. A look of definite anticipation at the chance to fight was in his eyes. Ulquiorra on the other hand looked almost bothered. Emotionless as he was, one could still tell that dealing with this trash again, as he would call it, was not high on his things to do list.

Aizen handed Ulquiorra a syringe full of a light blue liquid, "Yammy, you will need to fight him down. Ulquiorra, you will need to sedate him with that. Once he is sedated we can bind him and I will take what I need. After, the boy can be disposed of however you decide. Dr Granz, be ready for the extraction. Have all the instruments ready for when I call. I will wait here for you two to finish. Do not fail me."

Dr Granz took that as his queue to leave. Ulquiorra bowed to his guardian, "As you wish. Let's go." Without another word, he grabbed the brute behind him and the two entered Shiro's chamber.

The place reeked of blood and death. The once white padded walls were now soaked and dripping crimson. Guards that could barely be describes as being once human covered the floor as it they were some part of a serial killers sick jigsaw puzzle. A faint crunching could be heard from one of the piles of flesh. The two turned their attention towards it and saw their target.

Shiro's hair had grown down to his waist. The bottom was dripping red with blood soaked up from the floor. His already unnatural pale skin was now stark white with red waved lines running down his legs and arms. His clothes were in shreds and what was left had blended with the blood creating a sickening violet. Claws dug into his more recent meal creating drip patterns down his arms and off his claws onto the floor. A long thick, red tipped tail was swinging back and forth behind him. Too involved in gorging himself, he did not notice the newcomers.

"Stay quiet," Ulquiorra whispered to his companion, "He has not noticed us. We can use this to our advantage." Yammy grunted in response. With that, the two edged forward through the gore maze on the floor.

They made it halfway to the feeding hollow before one wrong step caused a bone to crunch under Yammy's unnaturally large foot. Shiro's head shot up from his meal. A piece was forgotten and still hanging from his teeth. Shining gold on black eyes glared at the two and a growl escaped Shiro's bloodstained mouth. His tail swished around violently as he stood. His claws twitched ready to rip into the two new meals he was presented. Stepping over his now forgotten food source, he stood ready to attack. He lifted his head to the ceiling and let out an ear splitting shriek allowing them clear view of the tell tale mark that labeled him a Hollow; a hole about three inches in diameter all the way through in the center of his chest.

Before the other two could blink, Shiro was on the move. He jumped to the ceiling and used his claws to cling to the padding lining it. Another sudden movement had him flying down; a claw aimed straight for Yammy's back. The brute caught glimpse of Shiro just in time to dodge him. He grabbed his arm in the process and threw Shiro into the nearest wall. The padding helped cushion the impact but not enough. Shiro was stunned for a second before getting right back on his feet and going in for another attempt. He charged head on at Yammy. "To easy," Yammy thought, but as soon as he was about to grab the hollow by the head, Shiro had changed direction, attacked, and shot off again. A dark cackle echoed through the room as blood splattered out from Yammy's back and he fell to his knees in a hiss.

"He's fast. Get back up. You need to get him entangled with you. So I can inject him with the sedative. Let him attack them grab him," Ulquiorra tried to track Shiro's movements as he gave his orders. But, the young man's movements were too fast for the human eye to track. One blink and he was gone. He heard Yammy grunt as he stood from the floor, "Get ready." The two waited for what felt like hours for Shiro to attack again. They would hear his shriek or cackle but as soon as they turned in the direction of the noise, he had moved to another area of the room. It seemed he liked to play with his prey before striking. It was no wonder any guard sent in had fallen.

"I'm getting tired of this. Come on you little pussy! Get down here and fight!" Yammy had grown impatient. He never would have guessed that impatience would sign his own death certificate. Shiro took the challenged and pounced. He landed right on top of Yammy's back. Claws from his hands took hold in his shoulders. Talons that went unnoticed before, from his feet dug themselves into his hips. Yammy cried out in pain and started to flail in an attempt to dislodge Shiro from him. It only caused the wounds to be dug deeper. Shiro threw his head back and cackled at his newest prey's struggles.

Ulquiorra took this as his chance. Quietly he moved in on the hollow; syringe ready in hand. Before he could strike, Shiro brought his fangs into Yammy's neck. He strong jaws clamped down and a sickening crunch echoed through the room. The big man fell, and Shiro held on until he was flat on the ground. He pulled his head up, ripping flesh from Yammy's neck. The man's screams of pain soon turned to gurgles as his mouth and lungs filled with blood.

Shiro dislodged himself from his perch. His head snapped around giving full attention to only other live person in the room. Baring his teeth and growling in warning, Shiro hunched over ready to attack the small male. His tail twitched back and forth dangerously.

Ulquiorra ignored it all and kept moving. He had fought this trash before. In his mind, becoming hollow could not make him that much more powerful than he was before. "Accept your fate as you did last time trash," he held up the syringe ready. Shiro cackled at him and with a quick lash of his tail, the syringe fell to the floor. Ulquiorra went to reach for it, but Shiro's taloned foot met with it first as he stepped forwards. He towed over the smaller male and growled down at him. For the first time in many years, Ulquiorra believed he may have felt fear before everything went black.

When the sounds coming from inside the room went to almost nothing and no one had called for him, Aizen had gotten curious. Furious at the incompetence that was being shown, he decided to look himself.

He opened the door and the smell of fresh blood assaulted his nose. He scanned the room until stark white caught his attention. There was Shiro, hovered over the biggest and strongest of his patients eating as though it was his last meal. He gasped at the display and was quickly met with gold on black eyes. The thing smiled at him before it shrieked and pounced.

Shiro's belly was full, if not engorged, but the hunger just couldn't be satisfied. With the door to his cell now open, a specific sent caught his nose. It seemed so familiar but his mind could not seem to process it. Following his instincts, Shiro followed the scent. He ended at a wooden door. The smell was coming from behind it and everything was telling him he needed to get in.

Without a second thought, he smashed through the door and sniffed the air inside. Following the scent, he looked down to a man laying on the floor. He watched as the man slowly started to get up and rub the back of his head. Shiro growled softly to get the man's attention. He watched the man look up slowly. The man's eyes grew wide with fear and he slowly started to push himself away from Shiro until he couldn't anymore. Shiro just stared at the man cowering on the floor. Every instinct was telling him to kill the man, but something needed to know why he looked so familiar.

Author's Note: Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please review if you have anything to say at all. They really help. And Happy New Year to everyone!


End file.
